Back to the Drawing Board
by Franchise
Summary: Lelouch. Zero. A brilliant mind that is able to create genius level strategies. But not every plan can work out perfectly, right? A oneshot series.
1. Funds

Ch 1: Funds

Timeframe: Season 1

* * *

Lelouch vii Britannia was a strategist, plain and simple. Whether he was leading the Black Knight rebellion or just playing some illegal high stake chess matches, the young man always had a set plan in mind and several backup ones should the first one fail. It was what made him so effective as Zero and being able to make his rebellion so successful. Well that and the whole mind control power thing.

Still, Lelouch had to admit to himself that not everything was good about planning a rebellion. Some aspects of the planning, he wished that he could avoid completely. The bi-monthly general meeting of the black knights occurring right now was one such example.

Underneath his mask Lelouch was quite able to show the frustration on his face for how long the current one was taking.

'_Blah. Why did I set these things up, let alone come to them. I should have just had C.C do it for me'_

Zero turned and glanced at C.C who currently seated to the right of him. The witch looked like she wasn't paying attention to anything being said because she wasn't. Too much attention was being focused on the cheese-kun being cuddled in one arm and the slice of pepperoni being eaten with the other.

'_Then again, maybe not' _

A few more minutes passed and Zero was pleased when the last issue was finally wrapped up.

"Very good." He called out loudly. "Now, if there are no more issues, we can adjourn…"

"Actually, I have one more thing I would like to bring up to the group."

Zero halted from getting up from his seat as he looked across the table. Diethart Lied. The man's skills and resources within the media made him a very valuable resource, one that the Black Knights could not do without. Therefore, Zero had made the reporter a member even if he could occasionally be a little too enthusiastic about Zero.

"Yes, go ahead"

Diethart smiled proudly. "I have come with an idea that will greatly assist our problem with a lack of funds and also further solidified your image within the people.

"What lack of funds?" Zero asked not even picking up on the second part. "I secured a great deal of funds from the Kyoto group not too long ago. Are you saying that we have used them up already?"

"Err no" Ohgi said taking over. "The funds have been a great boost for our military supplies and getting us more Knightmare frames. It is has given us a large advantage for future battles."

"Then what is the issue?"

"Well, the thing is…"

"We need money for ourselves." Tamaki blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Zero asked with a hint of surprise.

"We're spending all our time as rebels so we don't have time to have regular jobs. Some of us still need to have money for stuff like rent"

"And bills"

"Groceries" another member called out.

"Dates" Ohgi said in a low voice

"Some new clothes"

Kallen had been the person to say the last one and the girl immediately shut her mouth in embarrassment as she hadn't meant to blurt that out.

Zero sighed a bit. "So, how would you suggest we get this money Diethart? Do you want us to commit robberies?"

"No, I have a much better solution" the man replied back proudly. "Merchandise"

Silence followed as none of the black knights had a response to that and for the first time in several years, Lelouch's brain actually stopped working for a moment.

'_Merchandise…_' he thought to himself trying to grasp the meaning of the word.

"I can see that you are excited Zero," Diethart said looking at the emotionless reflective surface of Zero's mask. "Let me so some examples of the products I have in mind."

Reaching down, Diethart pulled up a small grey object and unrolled it revealing it to be a t-shirt with a large image of Zero's upper body and mask on the front.

"The Zero shirts would be a huge seller to the people of Japan. It comes in all sizes with a beautiful design on the front and with only natural fibers. Unfortunately it had to be made in China and not here, but I see the people as being able to overlook this small fact"

'_What the hell is this man thinking?'_ Lelouch screamed inside his head.

"Diethart, I do not think this is a good idea. People will not want to wear an image of me on their clothes."

"Actually my research clearly shows that men and women in the 15 – 30 demographic would be very interested in Zero merchandise including shirts"

Her slice of pizza finished, C.C actually bothered to look up at what was going on and noticed the shirt.

"I want that" she stated with complete seriousness. "Give it to me"

Diethart shrugged and tossed the shirt over to the green haired girl. "I do actually have some more done up if anyone else would like one"

To Zero's dismay several hands shot up.

"Well if you do have extra ones…" Kallen said slowly raising her hand with a light blush on her face.

"Fine" Lelouch gritted out from behind his mask. "I suppose if these shirts are kept tasteful, they can be sold"

"Perfect" Diethart said his grin broadening even more. "Now then, moving along…"

"Wait, there's more stuff?"

Diethart pulled out another small object as he kept talking, "Of course there is. Behold!"

"I am Zero!"

Everyone suddenly stopped in place as they heard. Most of all Zero since it was his voice but he hadn't spoken anything. The rebellion leader now found that he was looking at an exact copy of himself across the table. Only the copy was 3 inches tall and looked to be made of some sort of plastic.

"A…toy?" Zero yelled out.

"Action figure" Diethart corrected calmly. "I think the likeness is very close"

"There is no way that I agree to have something like…that…given out to the public."

"But you haven't heard about all of its features. The cape is detachable. It has five different catch phrases all with your voice. And watch this."

Diethart pressed the side of the figure and its right arm suddenly moved up and down a bit.

"It even has a karate chop attack to show off your awesome physical strength"

While most people were in awe at the sight one person instead choose to start laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha" C.C laughed as she clutched cheese-kun trying not to fall out her chair.

"C.C, stop it" Zero hissed leaning in closer to her.

"Why? It's funny."

"Shut up or else"

C.C looked back with a smirk. "Or what? You're going to stop me with your awesome physical strength?"

Giving up on controlling C.C, Zero turned to the other person sitting beside him. "Kallen, you're still a voice of reason here and not insane. Please tell these people that this toy thing is complete and utter nonsense."

The ace pilot of the knights was silent for a few moments.

"Umm…do you think we could do a Guren action figure as well?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't see why not" Diethart replied back.

'_It's official. My rebellion is screwed'_ Lelouch mused to himself as he let out a groan.

"Don't be like that Zero," Diethart said still keeping that idiotic smile on his face. "I still haven't told about my best idea yet."

"What's that? A lunch box?"

"No, even better. Your costume."

"What!?"

"People greatly admire and worship you Zero. They would jump for the opportunity to be able to dress up like their hero. At first, I thought this would be difficult to arrange but then I was able to find a supplier who had all the materials that were needed for your costume.

Sweat began to trickle down Lelouch's face as he heard that_. 'Crap. How did he manage to find the supplier for my costumes? I had covered all the bases. If he keeps digging around there he might find something to trace the original purchases back to me. Damn it. For now, I will just have to remain calm so that none of them suspect anything'_

"What a strange coincidence." Zero suddenly blurted out.

"Err yes, I guess it is" Diethart replied. "Now, as to selling, I thought…"

"Diethart," Zero said quickly cutting the man off, "Did it ever occur to you what would happen if a Britannia officer saw someone wearing one of these costumes?"

"…oh. I guess people dressing up as you could cause some disturbances."

"Exactly. So we will not be doing that"

"Forgive me Lord Zero. In all my excitement I overlooked that fact. In hindsight, I probably should not have ordered so many of them in advance now"

"Indeed," Zero said at first but then added on out of curiosity, "And how many costumes did you actually order?"

"Well I wanted to make sure we had enough for all sizes"

"Yes. But how many?"

"And there was also a wide variety of colors to choose from"

"Diethart" Zero screamed out causing the rest of the Black Knights to flinch and start nervously backing away from the table. "I will ask you one more time. Exactly, how many did you buy?"

A panicked look formed on the reporter's face as he finally gave a response his voice just above a whisper. "A million"

"…"

"…"

The Black Knights began to search around the room for hiding places.

"A million! You ordered a million of my costumes? What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you order that many costumes?"

"It's a lot cheaper to buy them in bulk, you see…"

"Enough!" Zero roared getting out of his chair slamming his fists on the table. "This meeting is over! And none of you are to ever bring or mention these damn costumes ever again! Got it?"

Zero didn't wait for a response as he turned and stormed out of the room. A few moments passed and C.C got up and calmly followed as if nothing was the matter. As soon as they were gone, Diethart let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that could have gone better. At least he didn't object to the shirts and action figure." Reaching for the toy again, he pressed a button on its back.

"Victory is mine!"

* * *

Away from the rest of the knights, Lelouch ripped off his mask revealing the upper half of his head, eyes full of rage with his geass constantly going. C.C walked up beside him.

"Cheese-kun likes his new shirt" she said not helping as she held up the toy showing that it was now dressed in the Zero t-shirt.

Lelouch didn't say anything and continued glaring wishing the geass did actually work on her.

"Oh give it a rest. It's not that bad. Besides, maybe those costumes will come in handy some day."

Despite all of his anger, Lelouch managed a small chuckle at that.

"C.C, that is one the stupidest things you have ever said. A million Zero costumes. Please. I swear to you that there will never be a situation where I will have to use those"


	2. Orders

Chapter 2: Orders

Timeframe: Season 1

* * *

Leading a double life is a real pain.

That was the main thought running through Lelouch's head as walked through the halls of Ashford Academy. As smart as he was, Lelouch couldn't get around the simple fact that he was still required to take tests. So for the last few days, he had been stuck at the school instead of overseeing Black Knight operations.

Stifling a yawn, Lelouch hurried back heading to his house where he could change into Zero and meet up with his troops. It was best to get this done quickly, considering it was Wednesday. Wednesday was the middle of the week and by that time Milly was usually very bored and began thinking up of new weird festival ideas. Lelouch knew he needed to get away before the student council president got him roped into one of those.

As if fate was somehow mocking his plan, Lelouch's phone suddenly began to ring.

"That's probably the president now," Lelouch said lightly and flipped his phone out to have a look at the call display on it. When he saw the name, Lelouch's blood ran cold.

_'What is this? She shouldn't have this phone number'_

Making sure the voice modifier for his phone was in place, Lelouch glanced quickly around the hallway to confirm that no one would eavesdrop on him. Seeing only a handful of other students in the area, and none right next to him, the young flipped open his phone and turned it on.

"Yes" he said tentatively in the tone of Zero.

"Ah, hello there Zero" a pleasant sounding female voice answered back.

"Rakatsha. What can I do for you?"

The Indian scientist continued on speaking. "I'm just calling to double check that you still want to keep working on those new improvements to the Knightmare systems"

"Of course I do. That is one of our most high priority tasks at this time. Why would I want you to stop working on that?"

"Well those orders you gave out said that you wanted every single member of the Black Knights involved"

_'Orders? What orders?'_

"Anyway, I just thought I'd check. I need to get back to work on my children so I'll talk to you soon. Bye"

"Wait, how did you get this phone number?" Zero started to say but was cut off by the clicking noise ending the call.

Lelouch walked down the hall trying to figure what that was all about. Still his analytical mind was able to come with several possibilities to explain the situation.

Possibility number 2: There had been some miscommunication regarding the next upcoming mission and Rakatsha had thought that she needed to be involved.

Possibility number 4: The research head was trying to gauge how important Zero considered her work in an attempt to get more funds out of him.

Possibility number 7: Rakatsha had just gotten bored from sitting on her couch and smoking her pipe all day and needed something to do.

Possibility number 8: Rakatsha had a very peculiar way of flirting with people.

Before any of these could be sorted further, Lelouch's phone went off again and when he answered it, he was surprised to find that it was another Black Knight's member who should not have had this number.

"Zero, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Diethart. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

The reporter was quiet for a moment before replying. "Well, it is concerning your recent orders."

'_Him as well?'_

"I'm really not quite sure how they can be presented in a positive light to everyone"

"Just present them as you always do Diethart."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Do not worry Diethart. I have confidence in your abilities"

"….Very well then Zero. If you say so"

As the call ended Lelouch's brain kept going coming up with more possibilities as to what Diethart found so difficult about a simple ambushing of a supply shipment for this weekend.

Possibility number 15: Several members got a wrong memo concerning the next mission.

Possibility number 19: Diethart is a double agent for Britannia and is trying to get more information out of me about my plans.

Possibility number 25: This was some kind of plot by the man in order to generate huge ratings on TV.

Possibility number 37: Diethart is a crazed fan boy and the phone call was just part of his obsessive stalking of me.

One would hope that two calls would be enough for Zero. But, unfortunately not. Those two were jut the beginning as suddenly calls started pouring into the phone with each person needing to say something about Zero's orders.

Tohdoh.

"Zero, how does this course of action benefit the Japanese?"

"Everything I do is for the betterment of Japan Tohdoh"

Kaguya.

"Lord Zero! This is a great idea you came up with. Your wife is very impressed"

"…Err, I'm glad that you approve Princess Kaguya"

Tamaki.

"Hey Zero. I think this mission might be too tough for me. Hahahahaha. Are you sure, you don't want to come in to help us and get a piece of the action? Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Do not worry Tamaki. I shall make sure that you are reassigned to the very first available suicide mission"

"Hahahahahaha….wait, what?"

- click -

Some random person

"No, I am not interested in changing to a different cell phone provider!"

As the number of calls increased, so did the possibilities for what was cuasing all of this.

Possibility number 85: Everyone in my organization is nuts.

Possibility number 100: Milly has somehow joined the Black Knights without my knowledge and come up with some crazy scheme in order to remove my mask.

Possibility number 100, alternative A: Kallen has been spending too much time around Milly and she is the one who has come up with the crazy scheme.

Possibility number 221: There is a new geass user out there who has mental abilities and is using them to miss with the minds of the Black Knights making them confused and then having them annoy me to death with their constant phone calls.

Possibility number 666: This is all just a very long dream. I'm still a prince. Mother is still alive. Nunnally is not crippled or blind and we still live in Britannia where my superb genius and chess skills make me next in line for the throne. And C.C and the notion of geass are nothing more then horrible figments of my imagination brought on from eating that old leftover pizza in the fridge the night before.

By the time the fifteenth call had come in - who Lelouch was sure had been someone that was only hired to clean their base once a week - that was enough. He growled as the small plastic device rang again and he answered

"Look," he said speaking in an angry tone, before the person could say anything, "I don't care if you don't think my orders are right or if they do not make sense or seem logical to you. The fact remains that these are my orders, and I expect them to be followed. I am the leader and I always end up leading you to victory so you have no reason to question me! Do I make myself clear?"

"……Lulou?"

Lelouch mentally cursed himself as he took a glance at the caller id recognizing it as Shirley and not a Black Knights member.

"Oh my apologizes Shirley" Lelouch said quickly switching back to his mild mannered non world conquering student tone of voice, "I thought that you were someone else"

"Are you alright? Your voice sounded different and why were you yelling?"

"Well, I was doing some work for the president and some of the heads of the other clubs were giving me a bit of a hard time" he replied back smoothly lying"

"Oh, well that's what I needed to talk to you about. Milly has come up with a new idea for a festival and she needs you to…"

At this point a light began flashing on Lelouch's phone.

"I'm very sorry Shirley. I have another call coming in. I'll call you back in a little while. Bye"

* * *

Back at the student council office, Shirley still had the phone held to her ear not realizing that Lulu had hung up as he had spoken so fast. A few moments of dead silence and the girl finally caught on.

"Lulou" she cried out angrily she closed her phone and threw it on to the table.

* * *

This time, Lelouch made sure he knew where the call was coming from. Luckily, this was a number he recognized and someone who should be able to tell him what the hell was going on.

"Zero? This is Kallen" the girl voice came through on the line.

"Ah yes, Kallen, I…"

Lelouch paused in mid sentence as his eyes wide in shock. Just down the hallway was Kallen looking around to make sure nobody would overhear and whispering into her own phone. Knowing that a conversation could not take place here, he turned around and fled in the opposite direction startling a few students.

"Hello Zero? Are you still there?"

Zero stopped running when he had completely ran out of breath. He had managed to make it a good 35 feet away from Kallen which was in fact a new record for him.

"I am here"

"Are you okay?" Kallen asked concern in her voice, "You sound like you're out of breath"

"Fine," Lelouch muttered in an irritated tone.

"Okay. Then what is going on with these orders?"

"Well…"

"I knew something was wrong when I heard them! This is obviously her doing, isn't it?"

_'Her?'_

"She never does anything at all and just lounges around the base. Now she has you doing this sort of thing for her. It is unacceptable! It's obvious that she is trying to manipulate you Zero. You must not stand for this!"

_'Her!'_

The rest of Kallen's rant fell on deaf ears as Lelouch was too busy inside his head systematically eliminating a large number of the possibilities.

"….I would be more then happy to take care of her for you Zero"

"Hold that thought Kallen," Lelouch replied hanging up on her.

Before another annoying call could come in, Lelouch dialed a number himself for a change. He needed to check to make sure.

"Ohgi," he said sternly as his second in command picked up the phone, "I need you to tell when you received your last orders from me and word for word what they were"

"Err alright Zero. Your last orders were yesterday when…"

A minute later, Lelouch had a complete understanding of the situation.

Possibility number 1: C.C!

* * *

A short while later, Lelouch barged into his room coming across the source of his anger sprawled out on his bed relaxing.

"C.C," he said in a very stern tone. "I received a very interesting report from Ougi today. Would you like to hear it?"

C.C yawned a bit not answering but it didn't matter as Lelouch was going to tell it anyway.

"Yesterday, Zero showed up at the Black Knight's headquarters with brand new orders for everyone. Apparently he instructed everyone to start planning and get undercover agents in place for an operation. An operation called Seize Control of All Pizza Hut Locations in Japan or SCAPHLJ for short."

The tiniest bit of a smile formed on C.C face when she heard the name.

"However, I was here at school all day yesterday and never issued any new orders," Lelouch said going on. "C.C, would you happen to know anything about this?"

C.C looked straight into Lelouch's eyes and responded calmly. "No, why would I? I'm not Zero"

Lelouch may have considered the notion that she was telling the truth for a split second were it not for the fact that C.C was currently playing with one of his Zero helmets. Instead his face formed a look that just screamed I'm going to kill you.

"Oh by the way, I may have given your phone number out to a couple of people"

"….Damn you witch" was all Lelouch managed to get out before he gave into rage and lunged forward at her.

* * *

In another section of the home Nunnally's ears perked up as she heard what sounded like a lot of shouting and banging noises Although the young girl could not see anything in her home, she still had a idea of the layout of the place and could guess that it was coming from the area of her brother's room.

"What do you think my brother is doing up there?" Nunnally asked politely turning her head in the direction of Sayoko who was busy chopping up some vegetables for dinner.

The maid stopped working as she looked back to Nunnally and also listened to the noises coming from upstairs.

"I'm sure that it is nothing you have to worry about Nunnally" Sayoko responded back.

"Okay"

This statement from the maid was a lie though as evident in the look of embarrassment on her face and the fact that inside her mind, Sayoko had come up with only one possibility to explain what she was hearing.

Possibility number 1: Sir Lelouch's hormones were running very rampant today.


	3. Year

Ch 3: Year

Timeframe: Between Season 1 and Season 2.

**Day 1**

It's amazing how much a single day can change things.

Kallen ran and ducked behind the corner of an alleyway desperate to stay out of sight. Britannia soldiers were out on the street in force hunting for her and the rest of the rebellion members.

'_Or rather former rebellion'_ she thought bitterly.

The Black Knights had lost, plain and simple. Victory had almost been there except at the last moment Zero had disappeared and without his genius strategy the group collapsed. Truthfully this didn't say much for their own skill as they were completely dependant on one man but Kallen's mind wasn't too focused on that fact at the moment.

_'Lelouch is Zero. What the hell? He's not supposed to be Zero. Zero is suppose to be a great leader, cold, mysterious, and handsome. Well okay, maybe Lelouch is a bit handsome. And yeah he is cold, but no. He can't be Zero. There's no way. Lelouch and Zero are two completely different people. What I saw must have been a mistake. Yes, that's it!'_

Sadly the girl was suffering from a small bit of denial.

The coast seeming to be clear, Kallen slipped open a door to an abandoned building and went inside. The place was actually one of several Black Knight secret bases the group had set up and this one contained a small living space. Kallen knew she had to lie low for a while and hoped that his place hadn't been compromised.

"Sure Kallen, go ahead and reveal that you're a terrorist to everybody. It's not like that will backfire on you or anything" the girl complained to herself as she stumbled in the dark halls trying to find a light switch.

Kallen suddenly stopped as she felt something damp on her foot.

"Hey what's this puddle of water doing here?"

Just then a light flashed on and Kallen found herself face to face with a wraith like figure, wrinkled skin beyond belief, long seaweed like hair draped over an unseen face and drops of water dripping continuously from every spot possible.

"Agghh" Kallen screamed out in fright as she fell backwards and in the process slammed her head against the wall.

The wraith looked on silent as Kallen fell to the floor unconscious. Pushing some her long hair out of the way, she blinked for a moment at the girl before reaching down, grabbing a hold of Kallen's leg and dragging her inside.

**Day 2**

"Kallen, wake up" a voice called out.

Lying on a small cot, Kallen rolled over but refused to open her eyes.

"I think my sickness is acting up again," she muttered half asleep, "So I won't be able to go to school today"

The voice was completely silent at this and Kallen started to drift back to sleep. That is until a damp towel was thrown on to her face causing her to wake up immediately.

"Hey what was that for?" she yelled sitting up in bed, "C.C?"

The green haired girl looked back at Kallen while using another towel to continue drying her body. "Yes, it's me"

"What happened to you?" Kallen asked noticing her drenched body and several damp towels nearby.

"I fell into the ocean," C.C replied simply. "Never mind that though. Do you know where Zero is?"

Kallen froze at the question.

"Well, do you?"

Kallen began to stammer. "Zero was at the island….but he wasn't Zero. His mask came off. He was a student from my school named Lelouch and Suzaku was there talking about something involving geese…

The pilot looked for a reaction from C.C only to see her there calmly waiting for her to go on.

"Wait a second. You knew about all this?"

"It's Geass," C.C sighed as she had not wanted to have to explain everything but didn't have much choice right now. "Sit back and I'll answer all of your questions but it's going to take a while.

**Day Three**

"Do you have anymore questions?" C.C asked.

To be fair Kallen had tons, the ones highest on her list concerning Lelouch being a prince, his mind control super powers and the fact that Kallen still hadn't learned a single thing about C.C herself during their talk. Still the human mind can only handle so much shock at a time so Kallen slowly nodded her head.

"Good. Then we can start focusing on figuring out what happened to Lelouch after you ditched him"

"Hey, I never ditched him!"

"No, you just left him with Suzaku, his enemy, while having a gun pointed at his head"

"It was a traumatic experience"

C.C just looked at her.

"And besides, I'm sure Zero was able to fight his way out of it"

"…Zero is Lelouch" C.C reminded.

Realization sunk in and Kallen buried her face in her hand. "Oh god, what have I done? I ditched Zero! He's probably already dead or beaten into a bloody pulp!"

C.C showed a little sympathy and laid a comforting arm on Kallen's shoulder. "Look, its okay, it will all work out. In the meantime, give me any money you have"

"What?"

"We're going to need food and supplies to hide out here. I wasn't seen by anyone during the rebellion so it's safer for me to go out and get them. You stay here and rest."

"Oh…alright"

Kallen handed all her money over and C.C swiftly left. The girl laid back down on the cot but as she did a nagging voice inside her head was telling her that she had made a mistake of some sort.

**Day 7**

"So C.C, what would you like to have for supper?" Kallen asked in a tone that seemed too sweet and happy to be real.

The green haired girl glanced up from the small TV the two had managed to get a hold of. "It doesn't matter to me. You can choose"

"Oh how nice of you" Kallen responded in the same tone while opening a fridge. "Let's see now. We have pizza, pizza, and here's a big surprise. More pizza! Since it's the only food you bought with all our money!"

"I got us different types," C.C said calmly before starting to list them off, "pepperoni, meat lovers, vegetarian, three cheese, area 27 also known as Hawaiian…"

"There still all the same food!"

"So? Pizza is the best food around. Why would we want anything else?"

At this point, Kallen gave up on reasoning with her roommate and instead decided to chuck an empty pizza box at the girl's head.

**Day 22**

"Look, we've sat around here long enough," Kallen said looking around the area which was a complete mess and littered with clothes and empty pizza boxes everywhere. "We need to come with a plan on what we are going to do"

"Fine," C.C finishing off a bite of pizza.

"Good. Then let's brainstorm and see what we can come up with."

**Day 25**

"You come up with anything yet?" C.C asked.

"No. Did you?"

"No"

Both girls sighed while thinking on how much they wanted Zero back.

**Day 40**

"I got it" Kallen cried out as she got a moment of inspiration, "You give me a geass power"

"No," C.C replied not even bothering to look at Kallen.

"Why not? You gave Lelouch one, so how come you can't give me one"

"The power of geass is a very specific and dangerous. Not everyone can obtain it and even then the power can still overwhelm you driving you insane. Besides," a sly smile formed on C.C's face, "You wouldn't like the process to gain the power"

"What process?"

"To give anyone the power of geass, I have to be very intimate with them"

Kallen's face reddened quickly. "Wait, so that would mean….you and Lelouch….did… wait. You're just messing with me aren't you?"

"Maybe"

"That's it! I've had enough of you, enough of your stupid jokes and most importantly enough of your stupid pizza!"

"Do not insult my pizza" C.C shot back her eyes full of fury.

"Come on. Let's settle this once and for all"

Before either one of them could throw the first punch…

"Hey, a cat fight"

Both girls stopped at the sound of the voice and turned around as someone else entered into the room.

"Urabe?"

**Day 41**

Kosetsu Urabe, currently the only free member of the Holy Swords, leaned back in a chair as he continued to tell his story.

"So after I wiped the squadron of six knightmare frames, the rest was pretty easy. I ejected from the frame, fled on foot from the five patrol groups hunting after me, seduced a female solider to let escape when one did catch me and then hid in the sewers for the last month before coming up here and meeting with you guys. So pretty impressive story, huh?"

Kallen looked over at Urabe. "Yeah, it's a good story, but…"

"What?"

"You've told us it ten times already.

"Oh. Sorry about that," he said a little embarrassed. "So, is there anything to eat here?"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Help yourself, we have pizza and a single bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"Mine," C.C said heading over to the kitchen to grab the bottle herself. Urabe glanced at her a bit nervous.

"Err…pizza it is then"

**Day 80**

"Hello?" A male's voice came through the phone receiver.

Kallen face brightened while C.C and Urabe looked on sitting nearby. "Diethart, it's me Kallen"

"Kallen?" The reporter responded with shock in his voice, "It's good to hear from you. I thought for sure you were captured with everyone else"

"No, I managed to escape and so did C.C and Urabe. What about you?"

"When the rebellion started to fail, I escaped to China along with princess Kaguya, Rakshata, and another agent of mine. It was very tough but we were able to manage to make it out safely"

"Wow, it must be harsh having to live over there"

Diethart paused in the conversation as he looked at where he was. Currently at the moment he was inside one of the Chinese palaces, specifically on an outside balcony with a picture perfect view of the gorgeous scenery below. A gentle cool breeze went through the air while on a table was an empty plate that moments ago had contained a meal cooked by gourmet chefs.

"Horrible" he admitted sadly.

"So," Diethart could hear the hopeful tone in Kallen's voice, "How soon do you think you will be able to get back here and help?"

"Help?" Diethart hesitated for a moment trying to think of the right words to say. "Kallen, what new have you heard of Zero?"

"Well, none so far. But we're really hopeful that he is still alive."

"I see…" Diethart replied slowly trying to think of something to say.

At that moment, Diethart's salvation came in the form of the one and only ninja maid, Sayoko as she carried a try with a pot and cups out on to the balcony.

"Tea time" she said as she placed the tray down.

"Diethart, who's that?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well….that's a Chinese diplomat"

"What?"

Sayoko blinked in surprise and pointed at herself while Diethart motioned for her to keep quiet.

"Yes, right now we are just finishing a break during some very important meetings. These talks will be vital for getting more resources for our cause in the future" Diethart paused for a moment pretending to check something, "Oh it looks like everyone is back now. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go Kallen"

"Wait Diethart…"

"Do not worry Kallen. Stay safe and I will get in touch with you as soon as I can. I promise."

- click -

Kallen held the silent phone next to her ear for a few moments, not saying anything while having a mixed look of shock and anger. Finally she turned around and faced her two companions.

"He ditched us" Kallen muttered sadly.

Urabe looked just as ticked off as Kallen, while C.C seemed to have a smug look on her face as she held out her open palm.

"I was right. Pay up"

Urabe grumbled as he forked over the last bit of money he had to C.C

**Day 100**

Kallen pulled the collar of the grey trenchcoat she had on higher stretching it as far as the fabric would allow. At the same time she pushed her matching fedora hat further down till it almost covered her eyes making it to hard to see. She looked around in every possible direction a bit paranoid that someone made be watching her and recognize her as a fugitive. Of course doing this made Kallen look even more suspicious but C.C didn't feel like pointing that out to her.

You know, you don't have to come with me" C.C remarked calmly as they walked through the mall. The girl was also wearing a disguise but no where to the lengths of Kallen. "If you're this nervous, just stay back at the base"

Kallen whirled around and suddenly gripped C.C shoulders hard staring at her with a murderous look.

"Forget it. You can not be trusted to get groceries. I'd rather take the risk of being arrested and executed then be stuck eating pizza for another month. And even if I did get caught, I would still get a last meal and…"

"Lelouch" C.C interrupted suddenly.

"Yeah, he would probably feel the same about this"

"No, you idiot. Lelouch" C.C hissed forcing Kallen to turn around and look in the same direction she was facing.

There, walking calmly and dressed in his typical Ashford Academy was Lelouch looking no different then the last time Kallen had see him. And right now he was heading straight for them.

Tears ran down Kallen's eyes as she smiled. "He's actually alright"

C.C just stood there calmly waiting. Lelouch walked up to the two girls and then kept walking pass them not saying a single word. C.C and Kallen both shocked as they looked at the passing Lelouch. Suddenly the boy genius halted and quickly turned around looking back at them.

"Rolo, come on. We are going to be late"

"Coming bother" A smaller brown haired boy said as he raced by the pair.

Silence followed C.C and Kallen as they watched Lelouch disappear from sight. The red head was the first one able to speak.

"What just happened?" she asked still confused.

"I'm not sure," C.C said as she glanced around the mall suddenly seeming the more nervous of the two, "Come on, we need to get out of here"

**Day 110**

"Okay, so what do we know?"

C.C sorted through a pile of papers on a table and blurry photographs taken quickly and not always at the best angle.

"Lelouch has been back at Ashford for several weeks now. During that time, he has been going to class, and as far I can tell has not made any attempts to contact us or any Black Knights members"

"But that makes no sense. And who was that kid we say him with before?"

C.C picked up a picture from the pile of papers showing said boy. "Rolo Lamperouge, Lelouch's brother"

"Brother? Lelouch never had a brother," Kallen shouted out loud. "And where's Nunnally in all this?"

"Don't know"

Kallen picked up some documents they had managed to steal. "According to these school records, Rolo has been at the school as long as Lelouch. It's like his sister never even existed."

C.C frowned as she thought about this. "It had to have been that man…"

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Lelouch's memories and everyone else's must have been erased and reprogrammed"

Kallen paused making sure she had heard correctly. "Are you joking? That's insane!"

"How else do you explain Lelouch not recognizing us and nobody remembering Nunnally? Plus, there is this new sibling now, who is probably some sort of Britannia spy"

"But if they already had Lelouch, why would they go to all this trouble to put him back like this?"

"For me" C.C said with a sigh. "They're using him as bait to try and lure me out"

During the conversation Urabe had been silent the whole time looking all the data the two girls had collected.

"Excuse me, but can I ask one question? Who is this Lelouch guy you two are talking about?"

Kallen and C.C paused looking at each other before looking back at Urabe.

"Sit down" Kallen said pointing at an empty chair, "This is going to take a while to explain"

**Day 111**

"Okay, let me see if I understand all this correctly" Urabe said.

Kallen nodded understanding how confusing all of this must be to him

"Zero is actually Lelouch Lamperouge, a high school student who is actually Lelouch vi Britannia, a disowned prince who actually gained a special power to control people known as Geass which was given to him by C.C here. By the way, C.C you haven't actually explained anything on what you or how you gave that power to him."

"Not going to" C.C said with a slight smile.

"Fair enough. Anyway, so during the rebellion Zero got captured, had his memory wiped so that he just thinks he's a high school kid, had his blind and disabled sister switched for a new fake brother and was stuck back here to be used as bait for C.C to be caught. Is that it?"

"Exactly"

"Ah, okay" Urabe said and relaxed back in the chair he was in.

Kallen just looked over at the Holy Sword member blankly.

"What?"

"Umm…is that all you have to say? Okay? Don't you find all this strange and completely shocking?"

Urabe shrugged. "As long as Lelouch is helping the Japanese I don't really care who he is or what powers he has. Besides this still makes more sense then Tamaki's Zero is an 80 year old woman theory"

Kallen face paled at being given that horrible mental image. "Err…so what are we going to do now?"

"If I could get close to Lelouch, I might be able to get his memory back"

"But that's what Britannia is expecting you to do"

"I know. So we're going to have to wait for the right moment to make our move"

Kallen moaned a bit. "How long is that going to take?"

**Day 139**

Urabe carefully looked over al the options in front of him, trying to make up his mind on what the best course of action. Sweat dripped down his brow as he knew one wrong choice here and it would be all over.

"Got any threes?"

"No, go fish"

"Damn it" The Holy Sword cursed as he reached for another card.

**Day 193**

Kallen sighed as she shifted through more papers. The three of them were no closer to finding a way to reach Lelouch. On the one bright side, they had been able to find a few more scattered members of the Black Knights. None of them were as important or skilled as them but then expendable soldiers are better then none at all so Urabe had gone out to meet with them and see what resources they had.

Kallen was about to reach another paper when a simple small box landed in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Happy birthday" C.C explained turning and walking away.

The Gruen pilot blinked having forgotten what today was. "This isn't going to blow up, is it?"

"No" C.C replied although the idea did intrigue her and she started to wonder where she could get such a thing.

Not completely convinced, Kallen cautiously opened the box. The second she saw what was inside, the girl let out a small gasp of shock and the box fell from her grasp. Slowly she reached down to touch the object almost fearful that it might be some illusion and not really there.

"I am Zero!"

Kallen hugged the Zero action figure tightly to her chest. "Thank you C.C. This means a lot to me."

"Yeah, sure" C.C said not really caring before Kallen suddenly came over and hugged her.

"No, really I do. We don't always get along, well hardly ever, but deep down you're a good friend to me. So, thank you"

At this time C.C was trying to free herself from Kallen's grasp but then decided to let her have her little moment. This little moment though somehow became a hug lasting for over three minutes.

"You can let go of me now"

"Oh sorry," Kallen said embarrassed as she let go. "Umm…we're not going to tell anyone about this right?"

"Of course not"

"Good"

**Day 250**

"Tonight on the documentary channel: the pizza. In this four hour commercial free special we will completely explore this popular food item from its humble beginnings in the 18th century to modern day events including the infamous extra cheese scandal"

C.C sit directly in front of TV watching, her eyes glazed over like someone in a hypnotic trance while a tiny bit of drool could be seen on the tip of her lip. In between her hands laid the TV remote clutched as if the item she was holding was the Holy Grail itself.

Kallen leaned in next to Urabe and whispered "There are two of us. If we work together, we can overpower her and get the remote"

"I heard that and will hurt you if you try anything" C.C called out in complete seriousness.

"I think I might just read a book tonight Kallen" Urabe said backing away.

"Coward"

"If you don't live through this Kozuki, I'll make sure you're remembered as a hero"

**Day 301**

"That's it! I got it!"

C.C and Urabe looked up from their pizza dinner to see Kallen with a huge psychotic grin plastered on her face while she did a small victory dance around the room.

"I've figured out a way to get Zero back," Kallen took a deep breath to prepare herself, "Are you ready for this? Lelouch is not Zero"

C.C and Urabe just stared at her.

"Don't you guys get it?"

"She has gone into denial again," Urabe said whispering to C.C, "I'll hold her down; you slap some sense into her"

"Would you two just listen for a moment? These last few months we have been trying to think of a way to get Zero away from the people watching him. That was wrong. Zero is not Zero because he doesn't have any memories of being Zero. We are dealing with just Lelouch. That's who we need to figure out a way to get a hold of"

"She does have a point, for once" C.C admitted.

"What do you mean for once?"

"So what kind of stuff can we use to lure Lelouch to us?" Urabe asked. "Girls?"

"No," C.C and Kallen said both quickly and simultaneously.

"There was one thing that Rivalz told me he and Lelouch use to do quite a bit," Kallen stated before saying one the oddest hobbies a person could possibly had. "Illegal chess gambling"

**Day 349**

"Kallen, do you understand your part of the mission?" C.C asked.

"Yeah, you want me to go under cover at Babel tower where Lelouch will be showing up any day now. Right?"

"Right. When you encounter Lelouch, you are to grab a hold of him and then Urabe and I will break the two of you out of the place using the knightmare frames and that random blimp we managed to find."

"Sounds good"

"I have a uniform in the other room for you to wear. Go and make sure that it fits."

"Okay"

The second Kallen was in the other room; C.C turned around and practically ran out of the base.

"I'm going to Pizza Hut. Make sure Kallen doesn't destroy the place" she told Urabe before she disappeared.

"Why…" Urabe managed to get out before the door behind was kicked open and Kallen stomped out carrying a pink bunny girl outfit in her hands.

"C.C!"

**Day 360**

It's amazing how much a year can change things.

Kallen had to attempt to herself how true this statement was as she moved around the casino floor of Babel tower serving drinks and wearing the horrible bunny outfit. But at the very least, Zero would be back soon and things could return to normal.

"Hey, you! Get your cute ass over here. I want another drink."

'_Unless I end up killing Lelouch first for putting me through all this' _


	4. Plan

Chapter 4: Plan

Timeframe: Various parts of Season 1 and 2

* * *

My name is Kururugi Suzaku and I have a plan.

I will serve in the Britannia military. I will work hurt so that there can be an end to all the needless death and killing. Zero made an offer for me join him but I refused. His ideas for peace mean nothing through his method. True peace must be made the right way. From within. So I will continue to faithfully serve Britannia no matter how much of an uphill battle it is and how much ridicule and disrespect I could face.

Suzaku let a deep sigh. The young man liked working with Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy, he really did. The two of them were brilliant minds and had given him an amazing opportunity in being able to pilot the Lancelot. Plus they were also very friendly to him. But the fact remains that from time to time they could be very annoying. Like right now for instance.

The two of them had been having an argument for quite a while. Lloyd wanted to have Suzaku do some sort of new test with the Lancelot. Cecile argued that they shouldn't do it because it was too life threatening. The Earl of Pudding would then argue back that he was sure Suzaku would be able to deify something as insignificant as death. This left Suzaku standing off to the side of Lancelot waiting for them to make up their mind. As such Suzaku was glad when someone called out for him causing him to look away even if he was surprised by the person.

"Jeremiah Gottwald?" Suzaku cried out in surprise causing Lloyd and Cecile to stop bickering and look over.

"Is that the Orange?" Cecile whispered.

The elite knightmare pilot looked down at Suzaku with a stern expression. "Suzaku Kururugi. How are you today?"

"Umm…fine" Suzaku said slowly not use to the fact that Jeremiah was speaking to him let alone trying to have a conversation.

"Good"

Standing just behind him, Villetta Nu gave the man a light shove as a sign of hurrying it up.

"Yes. I'm here due to the recent events of your trial. Well that and also that since…" another pause by Jeremiah which caused another shove by Villetta this time harder, "… since you kind of saved my life the other day, I felt compelled to give you this."

He quickly pushed a piece of paper into Suzaku's hands.

"That is all. Have a nice day" he said turning around.

"See you later Orange" Lloyd called out in a cheerful tone.

A glare formed on Jeremiah's face as he quickly stomped out of the area, Villetta following behind him.

"What did he give you?" Cecile asked as she walked over.

Suzaku looked down at the piece of paper. "It's a card," he replied as he opened it up and read aloud what was on it.

"Sorry for framing you for the murder of a member of Britannia royalty and almost having you executed for it"

The 'almost' had been added on to the card via the use of a pen.

"Oh my" Cecile said as Lloyd snatched the card up out of Suzaku's hands laughing a bit.

"Hallmark really does make them for all occasions.

* * *

My name is Kururugi Suzaku and I have a plan.

I will become the Knight of One. The knight of one is able to choose any area to have as their own. I will be able to claim Japan and then change it to better help out the people. It may have required me to give away Lelouch to gain this position and it could take several years to advance but those are sacrifices that must be made for the greater good.

"Wait? There are only seven members right now in the rounds?"

Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, turned and looked with his one good eye at the newly appointed Suzaku as they headed down a palace hallway.

"Yes, that's correct. Currently we are still looking for members to fill our ranks so some seats are empty"

Suzaku nervously tugged at his new uniform. "But…umm…what about my rank then?"

The Knight of One's face hardened a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought that the Knights of Round and their numbers were based on ranking in the group. But if you have empty seats higher up why I was made Knight of Seven? It sounds more like I was just assigned a random number."

Bismarck chuckled a bit but it was a dark type of chuckle, one that just made you more nervous.

"We could have always named you the Knight of Eleven you know"

Suzaku quickly responded back. "Seven is a perfectly fine number"

"Good. Now then, I will introduce you to the rest of your fellow knights"

The two men reached a room and Bismarck opened the door and stepped in. Suzaku too a deep breath and stepped inside as well only to immediately duck as a very sharp looking knife went flying by his head.

"What the hell?"

"Damn. I missed"

"Luciano Bradley!" Bismarck yelled out. "What have I told you about throwing your knives inside the palace? This is how we lost our last member of the rounds!"

Luciano, an orange haired man with a sadistic look on his face, just shrugged at the yelling and started to pull out more knives.

"Hey, if that guy didn't value his life enough to be able to dodge, then he didn't deserve to live!"

"The knight of ten, also known as the vampire of Britannia," Bismarck said shaking his head. "Over there is Nonette Enneagram and Monica Kruszewski, the knights of nine and twelve"

Two women who were seated at a table looked up and smiled at Suzaku briefly before resuming their conversation.

"And this is…"

Suzaku suddenly cried out in shock as a blonde haired teen had his arms wrapped around his back hugging him tightly.

"Gino" Bismarck said with a sigh.

"Hey there. You must be Suzaku! My name's Gino Weinberg. Nice to meet you. Did you really fight Zero? That's really neat. We should be best buds. What kind of stuff do you like to do? Anya. Come over here and introduce yourself to Suzaku. He's cool"

Still a bit surprised that a fellow knight was hugging him and had not given him a chance to speak, Suzaku just stood there. He became even more confused as a pink haired girl walked up in front of him and began to snap pictures with her cellphone.

"Recorded" Anya said as her greeting.

"Knights of three and six, have fun with your comrades and watch out for Luciano's knives" Bismarck said as he turned and quickly walked away.

Anya zoomed in with her camera phone and snapped a perfect photo of Suzaku's baffled expression.

_'These are the elite Knights of the Rounds? Most of them seem like they're completely insane. …Oh well. Maybe it will be easier to become the Knight of One then I first thought'_

* * *

My name is Kururugi Suzaku and I have a plan.

I will return to Ashford Academy. There I will spy on Lelouch to see if his memories have returned and if in fact he is still Zero. Sure, there is already an intelligence agency, a Geass user and one of the very first people to discover Zero's identity doing the exact same thing. But it doesn't matter. I'm the only one who knows Lelouch well enough to not be able to see through his lies and deceptions.

Seated inside the student council office during lunchtime, Suzaku had a piece of paper in his hand as he jotted down notes on his observations. With a pair of powerful high tech binoculars he looked out the window at his target Lelouch who was currently sitting down and talking with Rolo in a nearby field. Sitting next to him was Arthur who was currently trying to steal Suzaku's feather pen.

'_Okay, let's see what I know so far. Zero is back. But the intelligence agency and Rolo have found no proof that Lelouch is Zero. But then the current Zero was able to duplicate the exact same strategy used during the black rebellion. But then Lelouch didn't react at all when I put Nunnally on the phone with him. But then Zero tried to kidnap Nunnally immediately after that. But then…'_

Suzaku was broken from his train of thought when two people walked into the room talking loudly.

"Hey Anya. Are you sure that this grade thing on my paper is a bad thing?" Gino asked as he waved the paper in front of his face looking at it curiously. "What's wrong with the letter F anyway? F is a cool letter."

"Idiot" Anya muttered as she snapped a picture of the paper.

'_Why did I let those two come with me? Anyway, where was I? But then when Zero escaped to China with a million people, he predicted how I was going to react in the situation. But then Lelouch was here the whole time that Zero was in China. But then Rivalz mentioned that Lelouch seemed to be acting a bit girly during this time. But then __again that could be due to his memories being rewritten. I mean I had heard that he gave Rolo a locket as a gift. That's kind of girly right there. But…'_

Suzaku let out of frustration as he was dealing with one too many buts. He turned and looked at the cat sitting there.

"Arthur, I want you to go trail Lelouch and report back to me the second he does something non Lelouch. Got it?"

The cat stared blankly at Suzaku before promptly biting on to his hand.

"Ow! Let go"

Across the council office and currently unknown to Suzaku as they had been quiet the whole time were Milly and Shirley. The two girls were currently spying on Suzaku spying on Lelouch.

Shirley leaned over and whispered into Milly's ear. "Do you have any idea why Suzaku is spying on Lelouch again?"

The council president thought about it for a moment and then smirked. "I'm not sure. Maybe you have a new rival for Lelouch's love."

"Oh come on. That's crazy. Err…isn't it?" Shirley asked as she stared at Suzaku uncertain and felt a tiny bit of jealousy forming.

* * *

My name is Kururugi Suzaku and I have a plan.

I will serve as Nunnally's knight. I will keep her safe from harm and help continue on the dream of helping the Japanese people. Euphie's dream. I vow to make sure nothing will happen to her and I will be completely and totally honest with her.

"There still no word on my brother?" Nunnally asked sadly.

"No, I'm afraid not" Suzaku said somewhat glad that Nunnally was blind and couldn't see the nervous look on his face.

"Well, what about Milly-san and everyone else?"

"Huh?"

"Milly. Maybe she, Shirley or Rivalz has an idea where my brother has gone to. I know that I was told not to contact them, but maybe you could arrange something Suzaku. Please. I would really like to speak with them"

"Nunnally that would not be possible"

"Why not?" she asked with a bit of a pout.

Sweat began to fall down Suzaku's face as his mind raced.

'_Crap. What should I do? I can't tell her that she can't speak to her friends because they all had their memories erased and they don't even remember her now. I'll just have to give her some sort of reasonable explanation for why they can't speak to her. Think Suzaku. Think.'_

"They're all dead" The Lancelot pilot blurted out without actually thinking.

"What?" Nunnally cried out in a panic.

"No wait. That's not what I meant. I mean that they are all away. Yeah, that's it. It's a foreign exchange program with school. Right now, they are in…umm…Area 5."

Nunnally paused as she thought back to her very important princess training of the names of countries before they got completely owned by Britannia.

"They're in Mexico?"

"Yes…that's right"

"Well, could we give them a phone call while they are there?"

"There are no phones in Mexico"

"Oh," Nunnally was silent for a moment. "Suzaku, are you lying to me?"

The princess reached out with her hand to touch Suzaku's hand which for so reason had the the same ability as a polygraph test, but the pilot quickly dodged it like it was the plague.

"I would never lie to you Nunnally. Why would you think that?" he asked nervously.

"So you are sure that they are all in Mexico?"

"Yes"

"Even though I heard Milly's voice giving the weather on TV yesterday?"

"It was a live feed from Mexico"

"But…"

"Nunnally. Every single one of them is in Mexico and there is absolutely no way for us to contact them while they are there. They cannot be reached! So please stop asking me"

"…Alright"

A few minutes later Nunnally rolled herself off to take care of other leadership type duties. The second she was gone, Suzaku let out a huge sigh of relief and continued to clutch his chest where his heart was still beating rapidly.

'_I think that went well' _

* * *

My name is Kururugi Suzaku and I have a plan.

I'm going to pilot the Lancelot and use it to stop the Black Knights and any other rebellions that might start up. To be honest, it is what I do best. Maybe I will spin kick some enemy soldiers as well. I like doing that. I'm sure everything else will just work itself out as I go along.


	5. Emperor

Chapter 5: Emperor

Timeframe: Season 2, between episodes 21 and 22. (Warning: contains spoilers for the rest of the series)

* * *

Life is always full of surprises. Lelouch vi Britannia had experienced several within his young lifetime most of them revolving around Geass, becoming the masked hero for justice Zero and the annoying green witch by the name of C.C that had come along with all of it.

Still that doesn't mean Lelouch was ready for all surprises. For example, if somebody had told him that his Black Knights would end up betraying Zero leading to him defeating his emperor father and body hopping mother in another dimension followed by him using Geass to become the 99th emperor of Britannia with Suzaku his best friend turned worst enemy standing beside him, Lelouch would have called that person crazy. And probably then use his Geass to stop said person from revealing his identity as well as put the poor insane fool out of their misery.

Still surprises do happen and this ended up being one of them. Lelouch was now emperor of Britannia, all a part of his soon to be completed master plan known as the Zero Requiem. In the meantime though, Lelouch now had to participate in the daily activities of the leader of the largest nation in the world.

**7:00 am: Get up**

As birds chirps and sunlight steamed through large elegantly designed glass windows, Lelouch woke up with a groan. Not wanting to actually get up just yet, Lelouch rolled over to the other side of his emperor sized bed leaning into one of his pillows.

Wait a moment.

Lelouch suddenly realized that his pillow was missing. Also his bed wasn't very comfortable anymore. Instead it was cold and flat and was missing blankets almost as if it wasn't a bed at all. Lelouch eyes shot open and the new emperor found that he was sprawled out on the floor. Pulling himself back to his feet, Lelouch looked at his bed to discover someone else in it, someone with very recognizable green hair.

"C.C, what are you doing in my bed?" Lelouch growled out.

"Sleeping" The immortal pizza lover muttered back not bothering to open her eyes.

"And is there any reason you kicked me out of my own bed?"

"I felt like it. Now let me go back to sleep"

Lelouch gave up and left C.C. As he did, he got a bad feeling that is was going to be one of those days.

**9:00 am: Breakfast**

Lelouch took a sip of juice in the palace dining room as he read over the daily news.

Outside of the dining room, a herald suddenly called out. "Now presenting the Knight of Zero Suzaku Kururugi"

The doors swung open and Suzaku staggered in, not looking so well. His hair was completed messed up, sweat was pouring down from his body, and his clothing now had several cuts and spots of blood on it, none of which was his own thankfully. He staggered over to the table and took a seat next to Lelouch quickly helping himself to some food.

"So how many was there today?" Lelouch asked while still reading.

"Only six assassination attempts today," Suzaku explained as he took a bite of his eggs, "Three snipers, two bombs and only one knife wielder. I think they are starting to realize that direct attacks don't work very well on you"

"Ah, I see"

The herald yelled out again. "Now presenting, the Earl of Oranges, General Jeremiah Gottwald"

Jeremiah strolled into the room, his uniform in perfect condition, quickly kneeling before Lelouch"

"My lord, I have uncovered seven different plots to kill you. Currently all of the suspects are being take into custody and I am arranging their executions as we speak. Also, I would like to mention that I personally prepared that orange juice you are enjoying right now"

"Excellent work Jeremiah" Lelouch praised before looking back at Suzaku, "I think that you are losing your touch Knight of Zero"

"Hey, I could do all that to…if I was a freakish cyborg"

"Don't feel too bad," Jeremiah said in a comforting tone, "After all, you still have that cute little spin kick of yours"

"Grr…"

**10:30 am: Exercise**

"Is this really necessary?" Lelouch growled out.

"Yes," Suzaku and Jeremiah responded simultaneously.

The emperor had traded in his fancy robes for a t-shirt and gym shorts. Sweat glistened down his face and body as he lay collapsed on a training mat unable to move. Suzaku and Jeremiah looked on at him ready to assist and also stop him if he should try and make a break for it.

"Come on Lelouch. You're an emperor now. You have to have at least some sort of physical skill."

"I have total faith and confidence in your abilities my lord" Jeremiah called out.

"Fine"

Mustering all the strength, he had left, Lelouch forced his body to move once more. Then through sheer willpower alone, Lelouch used both his arms to push his body off of the ground, hold it in the air for a moment and then let it back down.

"Alright," Lelouch panted, "How many push ups is that?"

"Five" Suzaku replied back.

"Okay…if anybody asks…say I did 500"

"Yeah, right"

"Yes your majesty!"

**11:15 am: Destruction of public property**

Lelouch moved through the halls of the royal palace, Suzaku trailing behind him with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"All right," his reluctant ally said looking over the notes, "What do you want to do with the giant statue of your father?"

"Topple it and make sure every last piece of it is completely destroyed," Lelouch growled out with venom in his voice.

"Okay. Then, what about the art gallery with the wing dedicated to your mother?"

"Burn it to the ground!"

"Check. Next is the Charles vi Britannia orphanage"

"Take a squadron of knightmare frames and bomb it"

Suzaku halted and nearly fell over. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch peered back at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's an orphanage Lelouch. That has orphans inside it" Suzaku added on for emphasis.

"You're allowed to remove the orphans first before you destroy it" Lelouch replied back calmly.

"Lelouch" The knight of zero repeated giving his emperor a cold hard stare.

"Suzaku, you know about my plan. For it to work, all the hatred of the world must be upon me. I have to be an evil sadistic bastard overlord and because of that I can not show mercy to anyone."

Suzaku said nothing and just kept staring.

"….Alright fine. We'll spare your precious orphanage. But we're changing the name to the Nunnally and Euphemia vi Britannia orphanage.

"That's much better"

**12:00 pm: Speech**

Across televisions around the globe, the face of Milly Ashford came on to the screen. Technically when the girl had started at the news station she was only supposed to be a weathergirl. That was fine for a little while but for Milly it wasn't enough. So, with the same charm and political skill that had allowed her to rule Ashford Academy with a well manicured iron fist, Milly soon found herself promoted to head news anchor.

"I'm Milly Ashford and this is the 12 o'clock news" she greeted the camera with a bright smile. "Here are today's top stories. In Britannia, just minutes ago the 99th emperor Lelouch vi Britannia delivered a speech to his troops concerning his new rule his emperor and vision for the future. The speech was received well as every single person there began to chant 'all hail Lelouch' for a total of 25 minutes. The speech was held at the newly renamed…Cheese-kun Memorial Hospital?"

**1:25 pm: Paperwork**

Lelouch let out a loud sigh. It was everywhere on his desk. There was paperwork, paperwork, and even more paperwork. It was a never ending tidal wave of documents, forms and petitions that required his signature. Worse yet, here was a foe that Geass would have no effect on.

Lelouch finally had enough and just started stamping the papers with his seal not even bothering to read what was on them. As he did, the young genius began to muse on various thoughts.

'_How can there so much paperwork? Hasn't anybody here heard of using a computer? I wonder if all this work was a factor in my father coming up with his insane scheme. Maybe I can stash some alcohol or something in this room for when I need a break. Where would the best hiding place for it be? Hmm, this desk looks like it could be comfortable'_

"Lelouch" Suzaku called out as he stepped into the office.

Lelouch eyes snapped open. "What is it?" he asked annoyed that his potential nap was interrupted.

"Are you reading over these documents that you are approving?"

"I'm skimming over the important parts" Lelouch picked up another piece of paper, stamped it without reading a single word and put it in his out pile.

"Well, maybe you should read this one again"

Suzaku handed Lelouch a stamped piece of a paper and Lelouch read it over chuckling a little bit as he did. "Ah, a new law to make pizza the national food of Britannia. C.C must have slipped this one into my pile when I wasn't looking"

Lelouch calmly took the paper and placed it on top of the out pile.

Suzaku blinked. "Wait. Aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"Suzaku, you are new to this organization so I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Arguing with C.C is pointless. The witch goes out and does whatever she wants anyway. In these situations it is better just to go along with her and save yourself the time and hassle."

"But, this is going to end up being a national law"

"If you think you can talk C.C out of it then by all means be my guest"

"I think I will" Suzaku said as he headed back out of the office.

Lelouch leaned back in his chair and began to wait. It wasn't a very long one. Not ten minutes had passed when Suzaku barged back into the office a look of total fear upon his face. He quickly picked up the pizza law promising to personally deliver it and make sure it was put into effect right away.

**2:00 pm: Meet with scientists**

"Lloyd Asplod and Cecile Croomy" Lelouch called out to the two scientists waiting in his throne room. As he moved forward his face showed an expression of fearsome might and pure evil. However it faded for a quick second when he suddenly realized that Cecile had Arthur the cat in her arms for some strange reason.

"Hello there new emperor" Lloyd called out waving.

"It's an honor to meet you, your Highness" Cecile said formally

"Meow"

Lelouch sighed and quickly became serious again. "I understand that the two of you wish to serve me. Still, how do I know that is not some sort of trick? You could still be working for Schneizel and this could be just the first step in a complex plan of his to overthrow me" Lelouch revealed his two geass eyes for a moment to place even more fear into their hearts. "Now tell me why I should trust you, let alone spare your pitiful lives?"

Cecile paused for a moment in thought. "I really like your hat emperor"

"Can I perform some tests on your freaky supernatural power?" Lloyd asked once again waving.

"First off, thank you," Lelouch said to Cecile knowing that C.C was wrong when she had called his hat a one eyed monstrosity. "And secondly, No!"

"Come on, please?"

"No!"

"We also brought the Lancelot Albion with us," Cecile added on quickly to make sure Lelouch didn't actually kill Lloyd.

Lelouch looked over at her. "Lancelot Albion? What's that?"

"Only my greatest creation ever" Llyod cried out as he handed over some schematics, "I think you will be quite pleased my lord"

Lelouch read over the details of the knightmare frame and he was pleased. So much that he began to grin and laugh manically.

"Hahahahahaha. This is perfect. Now nobody will be able to stop me or my plans. Schneizel, the Black Knights, all of my enemies will be crushed beneath my feet!" Hahahahahaha"

The two scientists and cat just stared at him blankly.

"Oh right. You two are hired"

**3:00 pm: Get back at ungrateful family members**

"All hail Lelouch. All hail Lelouch. All hail Lelouch"

Lelouch let his twentieth sigh today while sitting on his throne as he continued to stare at his older brother Odysseus chant his name non stop.

"It was fun when I first did it," Lelouch mused, "But now it has become annoying. Jeremiah, would you be so kind?"

"Of course"

Standing beside the throne, Jeremiah quickly opened his cybernetic eye and activated his Geass canceller. As the blue wave reached him, Odysseus stopped chanting and looked around in confusion.

"Lelouch? What did you do? Why…"

Before he could say another word, Lelouch activated his Geass.

"Odysseus, I order you to join the Britannia military and serve me for all of your life"

"Yes, your majesty" Odysseus before walking out to enroll right away.

"Send in the next one" Lelouch yelled out.

A moment later two guards escorted in Carline le Britannia, formerly the fifth princess for the crown. A quick cancel and her chanting stopped.

"Damn you Lelouch" Carline spat out the second she was able to. "I will never serve you. Never! You're just as bad as your sister Nunnally. Stupid whiny pacifist"

Carline suddenly backed up a bit nervous as both Jeremiah and Lelouch suddenly both glared right at her.

"What was that?

"Umm...you heard me. Nunnally was a whiny good for nothing pacifist. She would go on and on about how war was bad and wrong. Oh let's not fight our enemies. Let's get along with them and give them tea and cupcakes instead. What a load of crap"

"Carline," Lelouch growled out as his Geass eyes appeared, "I order you too act like a dog."

As always, the geass worked immediately and Carline fell to all fours on the ground barking like a dog.

"Woof, woof"

"Jeremiah, again"

Another flash of blue as the Geass canceller was used once more.

"Now act like a duck!"

"Quack, quack, quack"

"Again"

Another flash.

"Dance like a ballerina!"

The red haired girl tried to stand on the tiptoes of one foot and spin around but fell promptly on her butt instead.

Another flash.

"Tell me your deepest most embarrassing secret!"

Tears streamed down Carline's face as she struggled in vain, trying to resist. "I…I…I wet the bed until I was twelve years old!" she yelled out loudly.

Lelouch laughed as he looked over at Jeremiah. "What should I do to her next? Make her perform a striptease?"

"Actually your majesty, canceling your Geass so many times is very draining and I think the battery for my eye is just about to give out"

"Fine"

One last flash

"Carline, I order you to become a maid and serve me for the rest of your life"

"Yes, master Lelouch"

**4:57 pm: Get back at backstabbing Black Knights**

"This just in" Milly Ashford said to the cameras once more at her news desk. "Several members of the Black Knights have been declared criminals of the highest order for opposing Britannia. Emperor Lelouch himself issued the warrants for their arrest as well as a large monetary reward for anyone who helps in their capture. The list of the criminals and their crimes are as follows"

On board the Ikauruga, the various members of the Black Knights stood on the bridge glaring at the TV as it mentioned Lelouch's name.

"Kaname Ohgi for the crime of betrayal and pitiful leadership skills"

Ohgi formed a look of rage on his face. "Lelouch, you have no right to say that about me, you traitor. Besides, I am a great leader. Right guys?"

A few moments of long silence followed.

"Oh right"

"Absolutely"

"You're the man Ohgi"

Milly went on. "Kyoshiro Tohdoh is under arrest for not performing any miracles in the battles he participated in. Nagisa Chiba is wanted for being nothing more then a romantically obsessed Tohdoh fangirl"

Tohdoh forgot his anger for a brief moment and looked over at Nagisa in confusion.

"It's a lie!" the last reaming Holy Swords member shouted out while trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Villetta Nu is under arrest for being a backstabbing seductress. Diethart Reid is as well for being a shoddy journalist. Ayame Futaba, Ichijiku Hinata, and Mutsuki Minase have all been charged with serving only as male eye candy within the Black Knights and nothing else. Shinichiro Tamaki is charged for being an idiot"

"What is she talking about?" Tamaki complained.

"Oh my, some of these are actually funny" Rakshata said with a chuckle as she leaned back on her couch.

"Umm, are you sure that this is really Zero-sama?" Kaguya asked still having a bit of trouble believing everything that Ohgi said about Lelouch.

"Kaguya Sumeragi is wanted for attempting to seduce older men" Milly actually had to read over the next one a few times to make sure she understood it correctly. "Rakshata Chawla is wanted for trying to out perform the technologic greatness of the Earl of Pudding and failing horribly at it"

"What?" the two girls screamed together causing everyone else to wince.

Milly took a deep breath, almost done. "Li Xingke is charged with coughing in front a member of Britannia royalty. Lastly, the empress of china herself, Tianzi has been charged with the crime of…being a lolicon?"

Tianzi turned and looked up at Xingke. "What's a lolicon?"

"Damn you Lelouch" Xingke growled out.

"We'll have more coverage on this as further details emerge. Until then, this is Milly Ashford signing off"

The TV was shut off and everyone in the Black Knights were now grumbling and complaining with renewed hatred for Lelouch.

"Hey look on the bright side," Kallen said with a nervous laugh, "I wasn't charged for anything"

Nobody decided to laugh along with her.

**6:30 pm: Dinner**

Lelouch formed a happy look as he looked over his gathered and trustworthy allies sitting at the dining room table. C.C. Suzaku. Jeremiah. Lloyd. The cat. With them he knew his master plan would be a success.

"Well now, today turned out to be pretty good after all" he said.

"I hope that everyone is hungry," Cecile called out as she headed into the room a large tray in her hands. "C.C, Suzaku told me how much you love pizza so I made some with my own special recipe"

C.C's face lit up like a little child. "Pizza" she said as she grabbed a slice before the tray was even set on the table. C,C took a big bite and then paused. A strange look came on C.C's face as she continued to chew the pizza tasting it.

"What is this?" she finally asked Cecile.

"It's pizza dear"

"No, really what is it?" C.C asked completely serious.

Lelouch tired a bite of his own piece and quickly spit back it out, something that Cecile missed noticing.

"Suzaku, you told me that those two would not attempt to kill me" Lelouch whispered harshly into his friend's ear.

"It is not an assassination attempt Lelouch"

"Then what do you call this thing?"

"Payback," Suzaku replied back with a grin as he looked over at C.C.

The green haired witch was facing a moral crisis. This food was horrible, the worst thing she had tasted in centuries. She didn't want to put another bite into her mouth, let along a slice. But then the fact remained that this food item was pizza. Glorious, wonderful pizza. Perfect in all shapes and form pizza. As a devoted lover of all things extra cheesy, C.C could not bring herself not to indulge in her favorite food. So instead she took slow bites of the pizza alternating between grimacing at the taste and sending glares over to Suzaku.

Lelouch somehow managed to stomach an entire slice before suddenly remembering that he had forgotten to execute someone and ran off to do so. Suzaku followed immediately after him apologizing and explaining that as the Knight of Zero, he couldn't leave Lelouch's side. Jeremiah made up the excuse that due to his cybernetic parts, he no longer required nourishment. Lloyd didn't bother with an excuse and just left, simple as that. Arthur yawned a bit happy that the crazy women had not tried to create cat food yet.

Cecile looked around a bit sad at all the empty chairs but then brightened as she looked at her last guest there. "Oh well. I guess that just means there is more pizza for us. Right C.C?"

"Right," C.C said sadly forcing another bite down her throat.

**11:00 pm: Bedtime**

Sitting up in his bed, Lelouch looked over a few more documents and notes. The U.F.N was started to come together quite well. Soon enough, Lelouch would have to deal with them in order for his plan to succeed. With a sigh he tossed the notes on to a nearby table. He was tired and would worry about it in the morning. Besides it was hard enough to concentrate with the sounds coming from the nearby bathroom.

"Are you feeling any better C.C?" Lelouch called out cheerfully.

Inside the bathroom, C.C groaned before another wave of nausea hit her and she threw up some more in the toilet.

"I mean I know you're immortal but still. Why did you eat eight slices of that pizza?"

"Shut up Lelouch. That's why," C.C yelled out before letting out another groan. "Suzaku is dead when I get a hold of him"

"C.C, I need him alive for my plans"

"…Fine. But there are several painful things that people can live through"

Five more minutes of puking, C.C emerged from the bathroom still looking a slight bit green. Without even looking at Lelouch or asking for her permission, thee witch quickly removed her white outfit, grabbed her favorite Cheese-kun doll and climbed in on the other side of Lelouch's large bed.

Lelouch groaned. "C.C, there are 73 other available bedrooms in this palace"

"And you're welcome to take any of them that you want" C.C replied back in a cute tone.

"Grr…alright. But don't kick me out of the bed tonight. It's big enough for the both of us."

"We'll see"

Lelouch just gave the witch a hard glare before turning off the lights. Several minutes passed in the darkness as Lelouch tried to drift off to sleep. Suddenly C.C spoke again.

"Lelouch, are you sure that you want to go ahead with this plan of yours? The Zero Requiem?" she asked in a much more serious tone.

Lelouch was silent for a bit before responding. "Yes, I'm sure of it C.C"

"I see"

Surprises can happen anywhere, at any time in life. And Lelouch vi Britannia had a new one to add to the list as C.C suddenly leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Emperor Lelouch," she said softly.

"…….Goodnight C.C"


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6: Rescue

Timeframe: Season 2, sometime between episodes 12 and 13

* * *

"Talk!"

The fierce sound of a slap echoed through the prison walls. Kallen's face stung where the blow hit but at the moment could not do much about it as her hands were shackled above her head. So instead she glared back at the Britannia soldiers facing her.

"I said talk you stupid bitch" the interrogator growled as he slapped her again this time on the other side of her face. "What are the Black Knights plans? Where are their secret bases located? Who is Zero?"

"I don't know, I would never tell you and Zero is more of a man then you could ever hope to be" Kallen replied with a grin answering the questions.

The last comment got her a hard punch to the stomach. As Kallen struggled to breathe properly, the interrogator turned and looked back at two guards each one carrying a rifle in their hands.

"We're not getting anything out of here. Eliminate her"

The two soldiers nodded and raised their guns ready too fire. Kallen's eyes widened in fright as she knew what was about to happen.

'_So this is it? Zero, I thought you would come to save me. I guess you didn't have enough time. Oh well, I died fighting against Britannia till the very end. I won't go with any regrets'_

"Ready….aim…"

- Kaboom -

The wall behind everyone exploded causing the guards to stumble and everyone to look back in shock and confusion.

"It's an attack"

"Here? Impossible"

From the new giant hole in the wall smoke poured in obscuring everyone's view.

"Zero couldn't make it here today…"

"That voice…" The interrogator muttered in fear while Kallen formed a look of pure joy.

"…so he sent his best buddy instead!"

"Tamaki!"

Muscular and bare-chested, Tamaki stepped through the hole in all of his badass glory. Forming a heroic smile with perfectly sparking white teeth, he lifted up his giant sized assault rifle. The Britannia soldiers were still too frozen in fear to try to aim their guns. The men were struck down in a hailstorm of bullets and dead within a few seconds. Tamaki then fired some shots above Kallen to destroy her shackles and set her free.

"Tamaki…"

"Hey there Kallen. Feel like going on a date with yours truly?"

"Tamaki!"

* * *

The second yelling of his name seemed to snap Tamaki out of his daydream. The Black Knights member blinked and then smiled at the large TV screen in front of him that had the masked face of their fearless leader on it front and centre.

"So what do you think of my plan buddy? Sounds great, right?"

Zero's mask somehow managed to look ticked off. "Tamaki while the idea of you charging in guns a blazing is ….interesting…I was looking for suggestions that actually had some thought and strategy in them"

"….So you don't like it?"

Underneath his mask Lelouch bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming at Tamaki. He had been all set to cancel this bi-monthly general meeting since he was back in Japan and all of his members were still in China. But then someone (a certain green haired Pizza Hut cultist) had to remind Zero of the technological marvel of video conferencing. Thus, Zero now found himself in the Britannia Secret Intelligence Agency's hidden base underneath Ashford Academy having a meeting with his rebels.

Discussions soon quickly turned to the issue of rescuing one Kallen Kozuki.

Zero knew he had to save Karen. He had sworn that he would. However that had been a while a back and everyone else was starting to wonder when they were going to get her back. What none of them knew was that Zero already had a plan. It was a great one; Zero just had to keep quiet about it for the tine being.

- Zero's plan -

Abroad the Ikaruga Zero stood on the bridge, his men all in their various stations prepared and ready to head out into battle. He made his dramatic pose complete with swishing cape to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, let's move out people. Kallen's life is at stake so we must make sure everyone executes their part of the plan at the exact precise time with no errors what so ever. I'm looking at you Tamaki"

"Sir, there's a lone knightmare frame approaching our position. It's the Guren!"

"What? Put it on screen"

An image flashed up of the red knightmare frame speeding right towards them.

"Incoming communication"

"Kallen, is that you?"

A hiss of static came through on the line.

"Zero, it's me. I managed to escape!"

Ohgi, Tamaki and everyone out on the bridge began to cheer loudly and celebrate.

"Excellent work Kallen!"

"That's not all," Kallen said going on, "While I was escaping, I also managed to beat two members of the knights of the rounds, steal valuable Britannia military information, rescue Nunnally and kidnap Suzaku. All for you Zero"

Beneath his mask Lelouch's face went into a look of total shock. "Kallen, that's incredible. Thank you"

"No Zero. I should be thanking you. It's only because of your encouraging words when I was captured that gave me the strength and courage to escape. If not for them, I would be dead. You saved me"

* * *

Lelouch didn't really want to admit it to himself but at the moment, well he had nothing. Besides, it wasn't like that his idea was completely impossible meaning there was a chance it could happen. So while he figured out the finer points of his rescue Kallen plan, Lelouch decided it couldn't hurt to hear some suggestions from his subordinates.

'_How did these people survive before I started leading them?'_ Zero wondered sadly.

The first person he asked for an opinion from was Ohgi, his second in command. Ohgi went into deep thought thinking of what the best plan for rescue was. He had yet to come out of the thought process. Zero had asked him 45 minutes ago, and so far the only response from the man had been the occasional hmm and umm.

Next was Tohdoh who in a slight improvement did actually suggest a plan. Still it was anything really different. Just attack with their knightmare frames, bust into whatever prison Kallen was at, free her, and retreat. Simple as that but at the same time nothing any solider with a decent amount of common sense could also suggest. Zero was beginning to wonder if the whole bringer of miracles title was just a little bit overrated.

Diethard had once again brought up the suggestion that while Kallen was a great soldier and pilot, she was still only one person and not worth jeopardizing the entire organization for. Had he stopped there, Diethard would have just been given several glares and told by Zero to shut up. However, the reporter was feeling extra talkative today and went on to say how he had already found a few possible candidates for her replacement, including a couple of females that could match Kallen's sex appeal as well.

Zero sighed and quickly announced everyone could take a short break, which all the female members of the Black Knights promptly used to beat the crap out of Diethard

Once she was finished slapping the idiotic reporter a few times, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi asked if she could speak. The young girl had a simple request to make. It was that they declare an all out war against Britannia attacking them directly. In her opinion, the kidnapping of one of Zero's ladies was an unforgivable act and they should show their enemies no mercy until she was released back to them unharmed. Kaguya then actively persuaded her good friend Tianzi to support her idea with the military backing of China. Not a very hard thing to do with how determined Kaguya was about this and the fact that the Chinese empress was just a bit timid.

After hearing all this, Zero quickly praised Kaguya for her support and idea, saying he would take it into consideration. He then made a mental note to tell Ohgi not to let her attend any more meetings. That is if Ohgi ever came back from to reality from his attempt to actually think of something.

And then there was Rakshata….

"Zero, please" the Indian scientist begged for the fifth time. "We have to rescue the Guren at all costs"

Everyone at the meeting could tell how serious Rakshata was about this by the look on her face and the fact that she had actually gotten off her couch for once. Zero was trying to be understanding but he was getting very annoyed.

"Now, Rakshata I know that the Guren is important…"

"It's my child!" she interrupted looking like she might start crying at any second.

'_It's a machine and way too large for you to have given birth to!' _Zero wanted to yell out at her.

"It is important but at the moment our primary objective is Kallen"

Rakshata stared at him wide eyed. "But…but the Earl of pudding has it. He's been waiting to get his grubby little hands on my designs and modify them. He could be doing horrible things to my baby right now"

* * *

Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy stood side by side inside a hanger looking at their newest acquisition, the Guren Mk-II. Both of them had separate papers detailing all of the weapons and inner workings of the knightmare frame.

Lloyd looked over at his college. "So what do you think?"

Cecile was quiet for a moment looking over the impressive machine one more time. "I think we should paint it pink"

"Pink? Why would you want to paint it that color?"

"Because we don't have any pink colored knightmare frames and I think it would look nice."

"But pink is a girly color!"

"So?"

Suzaku glanced over from where he was checking up on the Lancelot's systems. "Wouldn't it better to see about improving the weapons on it first?"

"Oh we'll get to those little things eventually" Lloyd said with a wave of his hand before making a counter offer. "What if we painted it fuchsia?"

* * *

"I promise that any plans we implement to rescue Kallen will also include the Guren as well. Alright?" Zero said in a tone one would usually use with a small child.

"Fine" Rakshata said still a bit sad. "But I did also have a big project that I needed the Guren to complete"

"It will have to be put on hold for the time being"

Rakshata pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. It was a set of blueprints showing the Guren along with Zero's Shinkiro, Li Xingke's Shenhu, Rolo's Vincent, and C.C's pink Akatsuki and how the five machines could transform and combine together to form one large knightmare frame. The codename for the new frame was written at the top of the paper: Giant United Nitro Driven Assault Module. Letting out a sigh Rakshata slipped the paper away once more.

Zero was just about to start reconsidering Tamaki's idea when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Excuse me master Zero"

Zero quickly hit the mute button on his side so the Black Knights could not hear anything. "What is it Sayoko?"

"I have had some thoughts concerning the rescue of Miss Kallen and I believe my ninja skills would enable me to get past any security measures they might have guarding her. I have already created a detailed plan and proposal for you on the matter"

Zero looked at the folder he was handed a little surprised that somebody was actually submitting a decent idea and professionally at that.

"Thank you very much Sayoko. I will be sure to look this over. However, I believe it is almost time for you to go attend my gym class"

"Of course master Lelouch"

"The ninja maid turned and headed towards the elevator so she could put on her Lelouch disguise. As she past by, Rolo gave her a brief look but did not say anything. At the moment he was too busy thinking of what he could do to help out his dear brother with his problem.

- Rolo's plan -

"Hey! You don't belong here!"

Noticing a young boy dressed in a school uniform walking towards them, a pair of soldiers quickly reached for their guns. But just as they touched the trigger, a red light flashed before them freezing them to the spot.

Geass eye glowing bright red, Rolo walked forward, a knife in his hand. He quickly stabbed each soldier in the chest before deactivating his geass and letting the two men slump to the ground bleeding to death. Rolo kept going down the hallway until his reached an intersection to either turn left or right. Luckily there was a directory in front of him on the wall so Rolo quickly skimmed it until he found the line he was looking for. Prison cells with an arrow pointing to the right.

Rolo started to move that way but then halted as he saw another line on the directory: Viceroy Nunnally's private chambers. Beside it, an arrow indicating to go left.

Rolo struggled to make up his mind looking over the choices on the directory, then looking back and forth at both directions and then finally back at his trusty killing knife.

"I'm sure nee-san wouldn't mind me taking a small detour" he said with a smile as he quickly headed down the left hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero had turned off the mute button on his computer screen just in time to pick up on a plan being suggested by C.C.

"This will bring us into phase three of the operation" she explained with a calm yet serious tone. "For this part, we will need to wear disguises. I figured that I could disguise myself as a pizza delivery girl and Zero could fit inside a giant Cheese-kun suit…"

"Finish that sentence and I will forbid the Black Knights from serving you pizza ever again!" Zero screamed out.

C.C glared back at him. "You're bluffing"

"Try me"

A brief moment of silence followed. "Spoilsport" C.C muttered finally sitting back down and crossing her arms in front of her.

The rest of the knights let out sighs of relief happy that they would not have to face the potential wrath of a C.C without pizza.

'_One of these people must have a decent idea'_ Zero thought to himself, _'Wait that's it!'_

"Li Xingke!" Zero called out loudly causing everyone to look over at the Chinese man. "You have been quiet. What are your thoughts?"

'_Perfect. My less intelligent Chinese equivalent will surely have a plan'_

Li paused in thought for a second. "Well, I did have one idea…"

- Li Xingke's plan -

"Ready….aim…"

- Kaboom -

The wall behind everyone exploded causing the guards to stumble and everyone to look back in shock and confusion.

"It's an attack"

"Here? Impossible"

From the new giant hole in the wall smoke poured in obscuring everyone's view.

"Zero could not make it here today…"

"That voice" the interrogator muttered in fear while Kallen had a surprised look on her face.

"…so you will have to contend with me instead" Li Xingke said as he emerged from the smoke sword in hand.

"Shoot him"

The soldiers quickly opened fire but Xingke was too fast as charged forward weaving around the streams of bullets. Using his blade he quickly cut down all three men down in quick succession. With the enemies slain, Xingke turned his attention to Kallen. A swing of his sword and Kallen's shackles shattered freeing her.

"Are you alright Miss Kozuki?"

Kallen rubbed her sore hands as she looked at Xingke the man who had captured her and also put her in this position in the first place.

The sound of a harsh slap echoed off the prison's walls.

* * *

"Oi, that's the exact same thing as my plan" Tamaki protested.

"No it is not. There are two very important differences" Li explained. "First off, unlike you, I am physically capable of pulling something like this off"

Everyone sans Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Secondly, there is the fact that I would use my sword"

"But wouldn't a gun be better?" Tamaki asked.

"No. I always use my sword"

"A sword is a very honorable weapon" Tohdoh said adding in his two cents.

Tamaki just shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Okay, say for example you were given a mission like assassinating the emperor of Britannia. You are telling me that you would go and try to kill him with a sword instead of a gun or a highly advanced knightmare frame?"

"Yes" Li replied without a moment's hesitation.

"That's just stupid"

As a heated debate began on which weapon were better, Ohgi suddenly looked up from his spot.

"Maybe we could launch some sort of frontal assault?" he suggested.

Zero stared blankly at Ohgi. "Great idea Ohgi. We'll launch a frontal assault. It's a shame no one suggested this sooner! "

Everyone flinched at Zero's yelling as their masked leader suddenly went into a full out rant.

"I mean Britannia only has the largest military force in the world so naturally it will easy for us to overpower them in direct combat. Plus you are an expert on this type of strategy considering your old rebellion group. And we all know how successful that group was. So we will just charge recklessly forward and win! In fact, why stop with just rescuing Kallen? Why don't we just attack Japan at the same time? I'll just go walk around and install some gefjun disturbers so we can disable the city, charge in attacking like crazy and free the entire damn country of Japan!"

Underneath the mask, Lelouch was panting a bit. _'They are all idiots. I…wait. What was that last thing I just said?'_

Ohgi looked at Zero on the video screen in a bit of awe. "Zero, that's an incredible idea"

"Genius"

"Amazing"

"Yeah, that's my best buddy"

Kaguya smiled brightly. "As expected of my husband"

"It is a risky endeavor but one that could work if executed properly" Xingke commented with Tohdoh nodding in agreement.

C.C just smirked at him and Diethard, whose jaw was still too sore to move, gave him two thumbs up.

"Great work Zero!"

Zero took all this in stunned silence trying to think of what to say. "Oh…of course…for I am Zero!" he shouted quickly while doing his trademarked pose. "I will contact you later with more details. Meeting adjourned"

Before anyone could protest, Zero shut down the communication link. The second the screen went black, he ripped off his mask. Lelouch wiped the sweat that had formed on his head as a small smile tugged on his lips.

"Well I guess that this meeting wasn't a complete waste after all. Kallen, please hold on for just a bit longer. We are coming for you"

* * *

"No, please" Kallen begged, horrified at the sight in front of her. "Anything but this. Please. I'll talk and tell you everything that I know!"

Kallen's interrogator gave a confused and blind look at her.

"Is something the matter?" Nunnally asked kindly. "I could check to see if they have any other dresses available for you to wear. Maybe they have a pink one instead"

"No, it's alright Nunnally" Kallen said with a sigh as she began to get changed into the horrible yellow piece of cloth that was suppose to be a dress.


	7. Memory

Chapter 7: Memory

Timeframe: Season 2, in between the events of episode 16

* * *

"Do you what Geass is?"

"No"

"Does the name V.V ring any bells?"

"Umm…is that another servant?"

"Pizza? Surely you must remember what pizza is"

"I'm sorry, I don't know"

A loud groan came from the questioner.

"All the times you stole my credit card for your own whims. Constantly insulting me and going against my direct orders. What about the time you threatened to shoot me in the leg? Do you remember any of this C.C!?"

The green haired girl reeled back in fright from the loud yelling. "I would never do such things to you master"

Zero held his hands on top of his helmeted head in disbelief. How exactly had things ended up like this? This should have been one of the happiest days of his life. Charles vi Britannia was gone. Lelouch had kicked his father's royal ass all over some other dimension. The emperor of Britannia, not to mention one hell of a lousy father, was now gone forever. Yes Lelouch should been quite happy at the moment and yet he wasn't due to what he had lost in the process.

The masked man turned and took a long look at C.C. No not C.C, the young slave girl that she had been prior to obtaining geass. A scared girl with barely any education who kept asking if there were any sheep or cows she could care for or if there were any dead bodies that required cleaning. Lelouch was actually finding that last request to be rather creepy.

'_Although she is a lot more moe right now'_ Lelouch mused. _'Wait, where did that thought come from? Anyway although I want to get C.C her memories back, I have other things to do. I need to put the finishing work on the U.N.F charter and I can't be keeping a watch on C.C the whole time as well. Hmm, I might need some assistance for this' _

"Is something wrong master?" C.C asked tentatively worried that her master had been quiet for so long.

"Wait here" Lelouch muttered as he quickly strolled out of the room.

* * *

Sitting behind a desk at a nearby office, Zero looked over the people he had selected for this vital mission. These two were the best ones for the job. Technically, they were also the only two that Zero could use for this job but that was beside the point.

"Jeremiah. Sayoko"

At the mention of their names, Lelouch's former childhood guard and his former maid quickly snapped to attention looking straight at him.

"Due to the fact that you two are the only ones that actually know about C.C and Geass," Lelouch was excluding Rolo due to the fact that his so called brother would be dead as soon as possible. "I have a vital mission for you both. While I am busy finalizing the charter, I need the two of you to watch over C.C. Speak to her, try to get her familiar to these surroundings and see if she recalls anything at all"

"Yes your majesty!" Jeremiah declared loudly.

"We will take good care of her for you" Sayoko replied forming a warm smile.

"I am counting on both of you. Dismissed"

Jeremiah and Sayoko turned and headed towards the exit. Just as they were about to leave however, something else occurred to Lelouch.

"Hold on a moment. Sayoko?"

The ninja maid stopped in mid step. "Yes master Lelouch?"

"If you are here then who is impersonating me back at Ashford?"

A hint of nervousness formed on Sayoko's face. "Well sir, there was a small issue that I had to come here and take care of"

"What kind of issue?" Lelouch asked.

"Nothing overly important" Sayoko responded not wanting to concern him with the minor issue of Villetta attempt of betrayal. Especially not right now with Lelouch showing concern for a girl's well being for a change. "But you don't have to worry Lelouch. Before I left, I set up an airtight alibi to explain your absence"

- Back at Ashford -

Rivalz walked into the student council room, a room that had become very empty lately. With Nina out of the school, Milly graduating, Suzaku busy with the army, and Shirley's unfortunate passing, it was just down to him, Lelouch and Rolo right now. Rivalz was actually wondering where the Lamperouge siblings were since he hadn't seen them in a few days. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a note lying on the table. He quickly picked it up and started to read it aloud.

"Rivalz, I have gone to Las Vegas to participate in an illegal underground chess tournament. I have taken Rolo with me to help pick up some women for him while we are over there. Please look after the student council until I get back. Lelouch"

Rivalz stared at the note for a few moments before dropping the note back on the table and sighing. "Poor guy, he must still be taking Shirley's death hard and needed to leave for awhile to clear his head"

Rivalz went silent again as he suddenly thought about the other part of the note. "Wait a second, what student council? I'm the only one left here now!" A sadder sigh escaped from the young man's lips. "Ah man, I wish I could have gone to Vegas"

* * *

"I suppose it doesn't matter" Lelouch muttered, "I would have had to drop the second life at Ashford eventually. Now is as good a time as any to do so"

"I was wondering about something, my lord" Jeremiah said "Are you ever going to inform the rest of the Black Knights of your special abilities?"

Zero looked over at his former enemy turned ally after a few minutes of conversation. "Perhaps. I might explain Geass to them at some point but not right now. There are too many things ongoing at the moment and this would just confuse and distract them. Besides, if the Black Knights did not have my powers and actions properly explained to them, then a few members could actually consider turning against me"

"I see"

"But we do not to have to worry about that now. You two have your mission so get to it"

"Yes sir"

* * *

The door slid open and C.C turned around with a bright smile for her master. It quickly faded when she realized that it was not Lelouch but two other people she didn't know.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"Jeremiah Gottwald at your service" The man shouted.

"And I am Shinozaki Sayoko" the maid said politely, "The young master sent us to keep an eye on you while he is busy"

"Oh" C.C said a bit sad.

Jeremiah walked up to C.C and began to study her closely. "It is a pleasure to meet you face to face for the first time C.C. I still recall our encounter over Kaminejima. Truly that was an epic battle for the ages"

"I was in a battle?"

"Hmm, oh right your memory. I forgot for a moment" Jeremiah pondered what else he could talk about. Suddenly he spotted a nearby bowl of fruit. "Ah, would you like an orange? They're delicious and are full of many healthy vitamins for you"

The man walked over to the blow of fruit, picked up an orange and with a quick pop his wrist blade sliced the fruit in half. "Here you go. Eat up" he said as he passed her a piece.

"Please don't kill me" C.C cowered as she was more focused on the large blade then the food he was offering.

"Stop that! You're scaring her! There, there" Sayoko said gently as she laid her hand on C.C's shoulder to help calm her down "Don't worry. I am one of Zero's most trusted servants so nothing bad will happen to you"

"…Okay"

"Yes, that's right" Jeremiah agreed, "Miss Sayoko is well trusted. Not as trusted as me mind you but still"

"If you say so" Sayoko replied curtly as she continued to comfort C.C.

Jeremiah blinked at her. "You think otherwise?"

Sayoko turned and looked back at him maintaining a polite smile. "Does it really matter?"

"No, of course not. Although I am the most trusted given how I know all of his majesty's secrets"

"Yes, well Zero did in fact choose to reveal his secrets to me. I think that says a little bit more about trust, wouldn't you agree?"

"Perhaps. However I once served as a royal guard for his majesty so obviously he trusts me more"

"I have also faithfully served master Lelouch for several years now"

C.C suddenly felt that the other servants had forgotten she was here.

"Yes, but as a mere maid"

"I am also a highly skilled ninja" Sayoko countered.

Jeremiah chuckled lightly. "One that I bested quite easily in our previous encounter"

"That was more of a lucky hit then an actual victory"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me"

All pleasantries were gone between the two as Jeremiah and Sayoko stared down each other as hard as possible with poor C.C stuck in the middle.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more open environment?" Jeremiah suggested.

"I agree" Sayoko said quickly before she looked back at C.C forming a smile again. "C.C sweetie, I'm going to be gone for a few minutes. I need to go teach the nice orange obsessed robot some proper manners. You stay right here and I'll be back shortly with some yummy cookies for you, alright?"

"What are cookies?" C.C asked.

"That's a good girl"

Sayoko gave the girl a warm hug before pulling out a pair of kunai from underneath her maid skirt and quickly followed after Jeremiah who had already exited the room. As the door closed, C.C stared at it unmoving. Her master's other servants were scary.

* * *

"This is the last paper you need to sign sir"

'_Finally' _Zero thought as he quickly scrawled his signature on the form and passed it to Diethart who had a stack of other papers in his arms. "Are you sure that this is the last one?"

"Positive" the blonde reporter smiled. "Everything is all set for the ceremony and the broadcast. I must say that I'm surprised that you appointed so many Black Knights to such important positions.

"Everyone worked hard for this Diethard. They deserve to be rewarded. Now if you will excuse me, there is something else I must take care of"

"Actually, there was one more thing I wanted to discuss with you"

Zero groaned as he looked back at Diethard. "This isn't about the lighting for the event again, is it?"

"No, this is actually concerning C.C. Are you aware that no one has seen her in quite a while?"

"Yes, she is quite ill at the moment and is resting. She also requested that no one see her like this" Zero smoothly lied. "What's your point?"

Diethard paused for a moment carefully choosing his words. "Sir, you have to understand that everyone here respects you. They know that it is because of you we have been so successful and are on the verge of a great victory. But they have also grown accustomed to seeing C.C around you all the time and to have her not be seen at all is strange. Also, with the U.N.F about to be formed, some of the troops have gotten nervous and a tiny bit superstitious"

"My troops are superstitious?" Zero repeated not believing what he was hearing.

Diethard nodded his head "Yes. Some of them feel that because C.C is not around, that it is a bad omen that something is going to go horribly wrong with the ceremony and that we are going to lose. It's not that we doubt you or anything sir. It's just that some of us see C.C as your good luck charm especially how she looked after things when you were gone last year"

'_That's right. C.C did look after the Black Knights for me when my memory had been erased and then she…………wait, that's it! Why didn't I think of this sooner?' _

"So if the black Knights could see C.C walking around with you, it would be a great boost for morale" Diethard went on not realizing that Zero wasn't paying attention anymore, "Perhaps she could boss some people around or better yet eat a slice of pizza"

"I'll look into it" Zero muttered shoving Diethard aside nearly causing the man to drop the stack of papers.

Zero walked towards the exit and the door slid open revealing a nervous Black Knights member who had just been about to knock.

"Zero, there's an incident ongoing on top of the ship" he explained.

"What kind of incident?"

"It would be better if you saw it for yourself sir"

Zero had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Zero ended up being right.

"Fighting? I gave you two a simple assignment and instead I find out that the two of you are on top of the ship fighting each other. Fighting! What is wrong with the two of you?"

"It was his/her idea!" the two yelled out simultaneously.

Zero turned and gave Jeremiah and Sayoko a cold stare that could be felt even through his mask. The two lowered their heads in shame as they followed Zero back to where C.C was. After a few minutes, Jeremiah decided to try again.

"Your majesty let me explain. You see, we were not really fighting per say. It was more like umm…"

"A spar" Sayoko quickly chimed in. "A simple and friendly spar where we had no intention of actually hurting one another"

Jeremiah nodded quickly. "Exactly, we were having a simple spar for the sake of pride and honor. There were no real hostilities at all between us"

"None what so ever"

"Also, we were very discrete"

"As much as possible Lord Zero"

Zero stopped again and looked back at them. "You were fighting in broad daylight and people were watching you while placing bets!"

"Who was the favorite to win?" Jeremiah asked without thinking.

Zero just stared at Jeremiah and Sayoko quickly elbowed him in the ribs. "What I meant to say was, we're very sorry"

"Our deepest apologies sir"

"I'm very disappointed in both of you" Zero stated sternly. "I place a great deal of trust in both of you, sharing many secrets and this is how you repay me? I expect this kind of stupidity to come from the regular Black Knights members, not from the likes of you"

Several regular members of the organization actually stopped when they heard this and looked back at their leader in shock.

"Don't you all have jobs to do?" Zero muttered gravely causing the members to quickly flee. Zero then noticed his two trusted servants trying to leave as well. "Not you two"

The walk resumed once more with silence until Jeremiah decided to speak again. "So, umm…"

"The odds were three to one in favor of Sayoko, Jeremiah" Zero responded in an annoyed tone.

With her master face turned away from her, Sayoko allowed herself a brief smirk of victory directed at Jeremiah before resuming her usual calm face.

"There is really nothing to be concerned about. C.C was fine when we left her and I'm sure she is eagerly awaiting our return"

At this point the three of them reached their destination. The door slid open to reveal Zero's chambers but no C.C in sight.

"Or not" the ninja maid said forming a very scared look, the same one Jeremiah currently had.

"Find her. Now!"

* * *

C.C looked around a hallway, one that looked just like every other hallway she had walked through. She sat down on the floor and began to weep. When the other servants hadn't come back, C.C had gone looking for her master. After all, she wanted to be helpful to him so he wouldn't get rid of her or sell her to a meaner master. But instead she was now hopelessly lost and had come to realize a very hard truth.

Master's castle and all of his servants were really scary.

First she had run into a young boy who she had politely asked for directions from. It turned out however that this was actually her master's brother. The second she realized her mistake, she quickly bowed her head and apologized for her rudeness. However it was not enough to appease the young lord's ire. He told her that she had better not spend too much time with master else he would have to kill her. C.C quickly nodded in fright that she would remember this to which the young lord smiled, said that it was nice meeting her and calmly walked away.

It didn't improve much from there. After that a group of people came up to her. They were all wearing the same type of uniform; obviously they were soldiers. But to the shock of the young girl, they began to talk casually with her and even asked her to come and get some of the pizza thing master had mentioned earlier. C.C backed up when they made the offer. Surely she a mere servant was not permitted to talk with, let alone be in the presence of decorated soldiers. It must be some sort of trick so she quickly said no. Strangely though, the soldiers seemed to become scared when she said this and they quickly went away talking amongst themselves with one of them even mentioning it was the end of the world.

C.C did not have anytime to ponder this as an arm suddenly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in close to a body. It was another solider but this one seemed to be acting differently as he was swaying back and forth and had an opened bottle in his free hand. He very loudly proclaimed that he was master's best friend and that they should be friends too and do fun stuff together.

C.C shivered as she recalled this man. His breath smelled just like the old stable master, the one who would hit her even when she was good and finished all her chores. C.C quickly shoved the man aside and ran away until she now found herself in this spot.

"C.C? What are you doing here all by yourself?"

C.C looked up to see Kaguya staring down at her although she had no way of knowing who it was. C.C was smart enough to guess that she was some sort of princess though based on her clothes and grace.

"I was looking for master but then he got lost and I don't know where he is now" C.C explained as Kaguya helped her back up on to her feet.

"I think Zero-sama is still doing some paperwork in his office. I'm surprised that you don't remember where it is though" Kaguya studied C.C closely. "Is something the matter? You seem different today"

C.C sniffled a bit. "I just want to be with master and do whatever he asked of me. That's all"

Kaguya looked at C.C in confusion. With no knowledge of the amnesia, the girl was struggling to figure out what could have made C.C change from her usual cold self to someone who looked like she had just been crying. Suddenly she thought back on C.C's words and it became crystal clear.

"Oh my god," Kaguya's eyes went wide in shock. "You're going to take the next step in your relation with Zero-sama! Well I did want to be Zero-sama's first but I guess you have earned the right"

"But I…" C.C started to say now the one confused.

"Don't worry. I realize that you need help doing this and I would never let down a fellow court lady" Kaguya grabbed a hold of C.C's hand and pulled her along. "Come on. I borrowed something from one of the men and it's the just the thing you need!"

"Umm…yes my lady" C.C responded as she was pulled along.

* * *

Zero stomped into his chambers quite angry and nervous at the same time. Three times. They had searched the ship three whole times and there was still no sign of C.C anywhere.

Zero began to pace back and forth. "Where else could she be? What if she went outside to look for livestock? I'm going to have to form search teams and…"

"Master?"

Zero whirled to see C.C sitting on his bed, both alive and without any livestock. He quickly made his way over to her removing and throwing his mask to the side as he did so.

"Oh master, I…"

The rest of C.C's words were cut off as her master grabbed her face and gave her a deep romantic kiss. C.C was still at first as Lelouch's lips pressed into hers but slowly her mind gave into the passion and furiously kissed her handsome master back. Zero's mind was also going but sadly not on the same wavelength.

'_Alright, this is just like the kiss C.C gave me to restore my memories. Therefore at any moment she should be back to normal and then will proceed to slap me and start insulting me continuously'_ the young genius thought proudly.

"Thank…you…master" C.C moaned as she continued to kiss him back.

"Damn, it didn't work." Lelouch quickly pushed C.C off of him causing her to fall back on the bed. It was at this point that Lelouch actually realized what C.C was wearing or rather what she wasn't. "Why do you only have your underwear on?"

The door opened and Sayoko along with Jeremiah stepped in to report that they had no luck finding C.C yet. They quickly saw the scene before them, smiled with pride for Lelouch and quickly made their exit not wanting to interrupt.

C.C blushed at Lelouch. "I'm sorry I displeased you master. I was trying to do what the books said to do but there were a lot of words I didn't understand so I was attempting to practice what I saw in the pictures"

"What books?"

C.C pointed to a pile of magazines which Lelouch took a look at and instantly recognized as various adult magazines for men.

"Who gave you these?" Lelouch seethed looking like he was going to lose it at any second.

"Your mistress did" C.C quickly responded.

The next twenty minutes went by fairly quickly for Zero. The first five minutes were used by Lelouch to scream in rage while he destroyed the magazines, retrieved his mask and convinced C.C to put her clothes back on. Three minutes to calm down C.C with an extra minute used up in which he agreed to let her clean up his room, something that made C.C very happy. Next up was the six minutes that Zero needed to track down his mistress (whose identity took under five seconds to deduce). Kaguya only needed two minutes to cough up the name of the person who loaned her the magazines and Lelouch then spent two and a half minutes deciding on the best course of action and making a mental note to talk to Diethard later on about a minor change. For the final thirty seconds, Zero took a very deep breath before speaking.

"TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Elsewhere a very drunk man blinked and looked around in confusion, "Hey did someone just call my name?"

* * *

And that my friends is the story of how during the formation of the United Federation of Nations, one Shinichiro Tamaki got himself appointed as the Internal Cleaning Supporter for the Black Knights.

On a sad side note, C.C never did get the chance to clean any dead bodies for her master.


	8. Zero

Chapter 8: Zero

Timeframe: Season 1

* * *

The situation started on an average Saturday morning when Zero bumped into Zero. No, that's not completely true. It actually started a few days prior to that.

"Lelouch, I want a credit card" C.C said one evening.

Lelouch paused from working on his homework at his desk and turned to look at the green hair girl who was relaxing on his bed, Cheese-kun in hand. Normally he wouldn't have bothered that with a response except for the fact that she used the word 'a' instead of the word 'your' like she usually did.

"Why?" Lelouch asked with suspicion.

"So I can buy stuff. Don't you know what a credit card is for? Now give me"

Lelouch placed his pen down and sighed as turned his chair around so he could look directly at the witch. "C.C, you already keep stealing my credit card to buy stuff. Why in the world would I give you your own credit card to do the exact same thing?"

C.C grinned at him. "If you give me my own credit card, then I wouldn't have to keep stealing yours. Besides, if you're not around then I'm stuck without any money to use"

"Yes, that's such a shame" Lelouch said dryly.

"I would only use it for getting a couple of pizzas and in case of an emergency. That's all."

C.C purposely neglected to mention that her idea of a couple of pizzas meant a minimum two digit number per week and that Cheese-kun merchandise being offered on the shopping channel counted as an emergency.

She kept an innocent look on her face as she presented her final point. "Besides the two of us are partners. Don't you trust me?"

Lelouch just stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "I do trust you but not with finances, you greedy witch. So, forget it" He said as he turned around and went back to his homework.

"But…"

"C.C I am not going to do that for you no matter what you say to me! So just drop it already!"

The green haired witch glared at the back of Lelouch's head as he ignored her once more.

'_Well then if nothing I say will work, then I will just have to do something instead'_ the witch thought to herself as she began to formulate a plan.

Fast forwarding to Saturday…

Zero calmly strolled into the Black Knights secret headquarters. He was just coming in today to review some paperwork and make sure that there were no accidental explosions like the one that had occurred last week. All in all, a nice simple day that started going downhill as he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, I…" Zero started and quickly stopped again. Right in front of him was someone else wearing a costume almost identical to his just a little bit taller and a slightly lighter color.

"Sorry about that" the second Zero said. "I'm still getting use to seeing inside this helmet. Wow, your costume is great. It looks just like the real thing"

'_That's because it is the real thing'_ Zero thought. Suddenly his mind picked up on an important point. "Ohgi?"

The Black Knight's 2nd in command blinked underneath the tight mask. "Oh, I guess I don't have the tone down yet. I need to practice a bit more. Ahem…I am Zero"

Ohgi followed that it up by doing the classic Zero pose except his arm was at the wrong angle and the cape ended up flying over on top of his head. Zero pushed Ohgi out of the way and went further into his base.

Lelouch had never wasted any time in his life going to something as unintelligent as an anime convention but he was pretty sure that they were a lot like this. All over the base there were people dressed up as him. Some practicing like they were him with phrases and gestures, others just chatting away like it was a regular day. Looking over the area he noticed a good majority of the Zeros were standing in a makeshift lineup going down one of the hallways. He quickly shoved the other versions aside as he made his way to the top where he found someone who had a lot of explaining to do.

Diethard was sitting behind a table sorting through a large stack of papers. He barely glanced up as one of the Zeros marched towards him.

"I'm sorry but you need to fill out an application and wait in line just like everyone else" the reporter muttered just before a hand grabbed a hold of his shirt's collar and yanked him up.

"Diethard, what are these Zero costumes doing out here? I told you that I never wanted to see a single one of them ever again!"

Diethard blinked in surprise. "Zero?" he asked, "The real one?"

"Why would there be any more besides me?" Zero replied causing the media man to gulp.

"My apologies sir, C.C said it would be alright for us to use the costumes for today. I thought you were aware of it"

"…C.C?"

"Why yes. She's just inside here waiting for you" Diethard said quickly, happy to direct his leader's anger towards somebody else.

C.C, her feet propped up on a long conference table, remained calm as Zero barged in. "Took you long enough to get here"

"What have you done?"

C.C gave a polite smile before simply replaying "I'm on strike"

A few moments passed in stunned silence. "Excuse me?" Zero finally asked.

C.C rolled her eyes as she explained. "You know how I've dressed up in your Zero costume a few times, such as during the meeting with Kirihara or that time you screwed up and Cornelia was going to catch you?"

"Hey, I had that situation under control!"

"Sure you did. Anyway, I don't think it's fair that I've done all this for you and get nothing in return. Therefore, I'm on strike. However, to show that there are no hard feelings, I figured I would help you find a replacement to serve as your double"

Lelouch struggled to remain calm "So that's why you turned my base into a three ring circus?"

"No, I'm doing that because it's fun" C.C replied honesty, "Although I might be willing to keep working for you provided I get some praise for my hard work as well as a certain piece of plastic"

"For the last time, I am not giving you a credit card witch!"

"Then you need to get someone else to serve as your double. There are nearly 100 applicants that want to be you Zero. Also, every last one of them is going to be taped," C.C said smugly indicating the video cameras set up in the room behind her.

'_So that's your game is it witch? You think you can force me to relent and give you what you want? You don't know who you are dealing with. Lelouch Lamperouge submits to no one' _

"By all means, let's get started then. You can stay on strike as long as you want witch because I'm sure to find someone much more skilled then you"

"Very well then. Diethard, please send in the first applicant" C.C called out.

'_The limited edition Cheese-kun pajamas will soon be min__e'_

_

* * *

_

"I am Zero!" The person trying out yelled out loudly as he lifted a sword over his head.

"Thank you Tohdoh. I don't imagine I would need to wield a sword in the future but still a good job"

"Your welcome Zero"

"However, what are they doing here with you?"

The 'they' Zero was referring to were the Four holy Swords who were all in Zero costumes as well kneeling down besides their leader.

"We must always be by Lord Tohdoh's side" Chiba explained from beneath her mask.

"But, if he's going to impersonate me, then having you all there will…"

"Always by his side" Chiba repeated more harshly.

"……next please"

* * *

"I am Zero"

"Very nice job Kallen" Zero said barely taking a second glance at the figure in the red colored suit.

"Wait a second" Kallen said from beneath the helmet, "How did you know it was me?"

Zero stared a bit more closely at her. "Kallen, you're my Q-1. I would able to recognize you and your voice anywhere"

"Oh right"

"Not to mention how that suit brings attention to certain features" C.C added on with a smirk.

Kallen looked over at C.C in confusion, before looking back over her own suited body, noticing the chest area and immediately threw her arms over said noticeable chest.

C.C laughed, "What's wrong? I'm sure Zero didn't mind the view"

"C.C" Zero warned in a menacing tone.

"This is your fault" Kallen complained keeping her arms where they were, "You should be more appreciative and have respect for Zero and everything that he has done"

C.C's smirk just grew wider in response. "Don't feel bad that you're not getting picked Kallen. If you pretended to be Zero, everyone would eventually figure out that he is actually a woman"

"…What?" Zero and Kallen both screamed out at the same time.

"She uses the deep voice and the pants to make everyone think she is a guy. Although I keep telling her that if she wore a short skirt it would help distract enemy soldiers"

"That can't be true!" Kallen protested loudly

"Be quiet C.C" Zero moaned as he held a hand to his aching helmeted head. "Kallen, please just go"

"Yes…sir?" she asked tentatively.

"Now"

"Err, right"

As Kallen left, Zero turned and glared at C.C "You find this funny, don't you?"

"Hilarious" the witch admitted.

"Well you won't be laughing for much longer since you're going to lose"

"Oh?"

Zero nodded his head at her. "Oh yes. For you see C.C, after that there is no way I'm giving up. None of the remaining applicants could possibly be any worse then that"

At that precise moment a small round object bounced into the room, before promptly exploding releasing a thick cloud of dark purplish smoke.

"What the…?" Zero gasped out as he and C.C began to cough from the fumes.

"I am the terror that soars in the night! I am the loose screw in your defective Britannia knightmare frame! I am…"

A masked figure leapt through the smoke and began forming various heroic poses.

"Zero!"

"Tamaki" the real Zero groaned.

"Worse" C.C managed to get out while still coughing.

Tamaki took off the helmet of his costume revealing his eager face. "So, do I have the job? I got the idea for the entrance from…"

Zero got off from his seat and moved forward while waving his arms back and forth trying to get the remaining smoke to clear quicker. "Tamaki, if you were the last possible person alive that could serve as me, I would still not permit you to!"

"Really? How come?"

"Take a wild guess"

Tamaki stood there thinking for a few moments. "I'm too valuable of a solider to not be out in the field?"

Zero just stared at him. "Sure, why not? Let's go with that"

"Ah man, I should have realized that. Sorry about wasting your time Zero"

Zero turned away from Tamaki and moved towards his seat. "That's alright Tamaki, have a nice…"

Tamaki walked past him and sat himself down in an empty chair.

"…day" Zero finished lamely.

Tamaki grinned at his leader. "Since I'm already here, I'll give you some help with the judging buddy"

Zero groaned. As he sat down he glanced over at C.C who was starting to write up a list of all the things she was going to buy.

* * *

"I am Zero"

Over a dozen applicants later and Zero had to admit that this one was actually pretty good. The poise was right, their voice was confident, and a back flip had even been included in the routine. Zero was a bit jealous as he couldn't do one of those. Yes this would be the perfect replacement for him except for the small nagging thought that this person was very familiar to him.

"Excuse me, could you please take off your mask for a moment?" he finally asked.

The Zero complied and lifted the mask off revealing the clam peaceful face of Sayoko, maid hat and all.

C.C gave the woman a knowing smile while Tamaki blinked in surprise. "Whoa, it's a chick"

Zero looked like he usually did but if anyone could see under the mask they would have seen his eyes bulging out.

"Would you mind stepping outside for a few minutes please?"

"Yes sir" Sayoko said politely as she bowed and walked out of the room"

"You too, Tamaki"

Tamaki turned around and looked at Zero complaining. "But I haven't given my judge's score for her yet"

"Now!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you should have just said you wanted some alone time with your girl here" Tamaki grinned as he got up and stretched, "I'll take my time and get some snacks for us"

C.C glared at Tamaki until he was out of the room, "I thought you were going to send him on a suicide mission"

"I did but he somehow miraculously survived it" Zero grumbled. "Never mind that; what was that all about just now?"

C.C picked a form from the table and began to read off of it. "Applicant 43: Sayoko Shinozaki. Current professional is a maid but also has several years of training in martial arts, weapons…"

Zero interrupted "I know who she is! I want to know what the hell my maid is doing here!"

C.C shrugged. "She joined the black knights a couple of weeks ago. I believe that Diethard was the one who recruited her."

"You knew about this?"

"I happened to be around the day she was recruited"

"And it never occurred to you to mention this to me to earlier?"

"I didn't? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind" C.C said in a sweet tone. "You know, they make medicines that can help people with their memory. It's a shame that I don't have my own credit card to buy such things for myself"

Zero glared at her with all his might not speaking. Turning back to the door he called out, "You can come back in"

As Sayoko stepped back into the room, Zero rose from his seat and began to clap loudly. "Bravo, bravo. Truly, that was a great performance overall. You are the first person to make it on to the callback list. I expect to keep seeing good results form you Miss Sayoko"

"Thank you" Sayoko said in surprise not expecting to get so much praise for just saying three words.

* * *

Twenty applicants later, Zero realized he should have just hired his maid and had been done with it. It was bad enough that these people didn't have a clue on how to be him but some of them felt the need to be artistic. First there was the fifteen minute internal monologue Zero, followed by the horrible Shakespearian actor one. Both of those paled in comparison though to the last person who decided to do a Zero rap.

"You know, it was really catchy" Tamaki said as he stuffed some potato chips into his mouth. "Zero, Zero, he's a really awesome hero"

"Do not sing that song!" Zero said pounding his fist on to the table.

"So, can I be your double Zero-sama? Please?"

Zero sighed as he looked a little ways down at the smiling hopeful face of Kaguya. The girl had decked herself in an all pink suit minus the helmet as she had wanted her adorable face to be visible.

Zero debated on what would be the best way to say no. Tell her that you must be this tall in order to be Zero. Perhaps that real Zeros don't wear pink. Or the fact that the day that she could convince people that she was Zero would be the day he would just give up and surrender to Charles.

"You are far too valuable to risk endangering in the field Lady Kaguya"

"Really?" Kaguya's eyes went wide as she stared at the reflective surface that covered her beloved's face.

"Of course. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. Unlike certain other people…" Zero mentioned as he glanced around at C.C who was ignoring him and Tamaki who was beginning to snore.

"Oh Zero-sama, you're the best!"

Zero nodded at the girl and calmly waited for her to leave only to see a big smile appear on her face before moving in the wrong direction.

"Wait, don't…"

It was too late as Kaguya darted around the tables and quickly jumped into Zero's lap. Making herself comfortable, she turned and faced the door.

"Next" she called out cheerfully.

'_I'm doomed' _Zero thought miserably.

* * *

'_I'm saved'_ Zero thought happily.

Another Zero applicant was leaving the room and it was all thanks to the newest judge. Kaguya's unique evaluation style was making quick work of all the applicants.

"You were slouching as you waked in here. Zero does not slouch! Next"

"That voice was absolutely dreadful. Go away"

"Too skinny, gain some muscles first and we might reconsider"

Zero was so happy that for a moment he even considered the notion of marrying this girl once she ended up becoming a bit older.

"You do not have the same pant size as Zero-sama! You have dishonored yourself and the name of Zero! Leave us!"

It was a very brief moment.

"Oh my" Zero remarked casually as he stared at the mess of forms on the table. "It seems that we are down to the last person. Isn't that wonderful C.C?"

C.C glared back at him as her perfect plan of torment was losing more hope of succeeding with every passing second.

Attention turned to the final applicant who stepped into the room wearing a Zero costume whose colors perfectly matched the originals. The figure stood there and kept standing there doing nothing.

The judges all looked at the figure in confusion, "You can begin now" Zero stated.

The applicant continued to be unmoving as he looked straight at Zero.

"Hey, get a move on already" Tamaki complained.

"You can't be Zero if you have stage fright" Kaguya added on.

C.C's eyes narrowed as she stared more closely at this one. Something didn't feel right.

The applicant finally started his audition by pulling a large knife out from behind his back. "For Britannia!" he screamed leaping with the blade straight at Zero.

* * *

"A spy?" Ohgi cried out in shock, "We had a spy in our ranks?"

Tohdoh nodded as a few men were leading away the spy who had just attempted and failed in his attack. "Yes. The man was a new recruit so he was probably inserted in order to find out about any future operations we had. However when he heard about these tryouts, he must have decided to be a bit more ambitious"

"I see" Zero said as he looked over his cape which had gotten cut up in the attack. "Search him for any more weapons and lock him up for now"

"It's a good thing you girls screamed to quickly alert us of the danger" Ohgi said turning to look over at C.C and Kaguya. "Were either of you injured?"

Kaguya suddenly became strangely quiet while C.C had a very evil look on her face. "No, but neither of us did any screaming" she explained.

Everyone stopped in surprise turning and looking at the two males that had been in the room at the time. A long and awkward silence followed as none of the Black Knights had the courage ask their leader what they were thinking.

"Umm…Zero-sama only screamed so he could distract his attacker and fight him off. Right, Zero-sama?" Kaguya said quickly coming to her future husband's defense.

Zero immediately responded, "Yes that is absolutely correct Kaguya. Excellent deduction"

"Yeah I did the same thing myself as well. I totally distracted the guy" Tamaki boosted.

Kaguya turned and gave him a look. "No you didn't. You were just being a coward"

"Hey!"

"Enough" Zero declared, "Now if you will all excuse me, I have a prisoner to go and interrogate"

"But what about choosing your new double Zero?" C.C called out sweetly.

Zero stopped, paused, and then turned around looking right back at the witch. "You're absolutely right, C.C. However since it is such a monumental decision, I will have to give it some thought. Therefore I will announce who has the position next week. Until then I ask that all of you leave me alone"

Fast forward again to next Saturday…

C.C was walking into the base with a confident smile on her face. Lelouch had spent the entire week dodging her and speaking to her only when necessary. Obviously he had been trying to think of a way out of this but since nothing had happened yet, C.C was sure that he failed. Thus, she eagerly awaited the presentation of her own credit card and maybe perhaps a public apology to go along with it.

'_I wonder if he'll beg me to come back to work'_ C.C thought with a smile right before bumping into someone.

"Hey, watch it…" C.C suddenly stopped talking as she fond herself looking at…well herself. Same green hair, same colored eyes, even a similar style of dress. The only difference between the two was height which just made C.C believe she was looking at a child version of herself.

"Kaguya?" C.C asked finally recognizing the smaller her.

"Oh hello C.C" the Sumeragi heir replied, "Sorry about that. I'm still getting use to wearing the wig and these contacts"

"Why are you dressed like me?"

"I'm auditioning for your double tryouts of course!"

Zero was calmly waiting inside a familiar conference room when C.C burst through the door absolutely livid.

"Over half the people in this base are dressed up like me! What have you done?"

Zero was not affected by the outburst and instead responded calmly, "Oh C.C, you're late. I'm afraid I already had to start the auditions without you. But don't worry" Zero indicated to the back of the room where there were several shiny new cameras. "I decided to do some upgrades on the equipment. You'll be able to watch every single applicant in high definition"

"Do you think you can do this to get back at me?" C.C hissed.

Zero merely chuckled. "You said you wanted to go on strike and people expect to see C.C at the side of Zero. Obviously I must find a replacement. I'm shocked actually at how many people wanted to apply for the position"

"Hey guys, be honest" Tamaki's loud voice echoed from outside the room. "Do I look fat in this dress?"

"Now please have a seat my dear. Kallen was about to begin"

For the first time, C.C realized that Kallen was in the room wearing a green wig and carrying a few boxes of Pizza Hut pizza in her arm.

"Thank you Zero" Kallen started, "For my tryout I thought I would give a speech about how I truly feel about C.C and what it means to be her. Also during the presentation, I will be eating this pizza and not sharing it with anybody to serve as a visual metaphor. Am I under any particular time limit for all this?"

"Of course not Kallen. I'm already riveted by all this so you can take as much time as you want"

"Why thank you Zero" Kallen replied sweetly as C.C began to violently twitch.

C.C was only able to last ten minutes into Kallen's presentation before stealing the pizzas and kicking the girl out so she could speak in private with Zero. In the end the two reached a compromise. Both agreed to stop the auditions for the other's double and destroy all the video recordings of them (Although both of them kept one copy hidden in case they needed to blackmail the other in the future). C.C agreed to go off strike and was willing to pose as Zero again every once in a while. In return Lelouch agreed to provide her with a decently sized weekly allowance so she didn't have to waste time stealing his wallet anymore.

Finally, and most importantly, the two partners agreed that every signal one of the extra Zero and now also C.C costumes would be packed up and put back into storage, never to see the light of day ever again.

Well at least for this year.


	9. Love

Chapter 9: Love

Timeframe: Season 2, between episodes 8 and 9.

* * *

Being part of the Black Knights meant that Kallen had to be alert and ready for action. Even at five thirty in the morning. So when a knock came on her door and a random lackey told her that she had been summoned for a secret meeting, Kallen reacted by jumping out of her bed and immediately heading out. Sadly the reaction was pure instinct or else Kallen may have recalled that she only had on her underwear and a long black shirt over it that she slept in.

Alternating between yawning and shivering from her bare feet being on the cold floor, Kallen navigated the large ship trying to find the room the meeting was suppose to be in. That was the other confusing thing as the Black Knights were still adapting to the fact that they had all escaped Japan and were now heading to China of all places.

'_Who would have thought those Zero costumes we had lying around would have come in handy?' _She thought to herself as she finally stumbled across the location.

"Thank you for coming Kallen" a voice greeted Kallen as she stepped into a small room that had a wooden table and a few comfortable plush chairs around it.

"Kaguya? Where's Zero?" Kallen asked in confusion as she saw the young girl sitting at the head of the table and slumped into one of the chairs nearly falling back asleep.

"I'm the one who called you here Kallen and this meeting is just for us girls"

Kallen blinked and noticed that C.C was the only other person there. The green haired witch was currently relaxing with her feet propped up on the table while she flipped through a magazine. She briefly glanced over at Kallen, "Not awake yet?"

"No, it's too early" The Guren pilot yawned again.

Kaguya was quick to apologize, "I'm sorry Kallen. It's just that I wanted to make sure that no one spied on us. I was worried that Diethard might try to listen in and then leak the information to the entertainment tabloids. After all, our wedding to Zero-sama will be a big media event"

"Right of course" Kallen said nodding in agreement.

C.C grinned as she waited for Kallen's sleepy brain to catch up with her mouth.

"Wedding?!" The redhead screamed as she jumped out of the chair eyes fully awake.

A quick flash of light momentarily blinded Kallen. C.C grinned as she looked at the photo she had gotten of Kallen's face before putting her Cheese-kun digital camera away again.

Kaguya didn't seemed to be fazed at all by this, "Oh Kallen, hold that pose for a moment. I need to get some measurements from you for your wedding dress"

Kallen managed to move again before Kaguya located the measuring tape. Awake now, Kallen was able to notice a few more important details such as the fact that C.C was reading a wedding magazine and Kaguya had a large clipboard in her hand that seemed to be filled with a large amount of papers and notes.

"Hold on, what wedding? I never agreed to marry Zero!"

"Yes you did. Remember a few days when I talked about how the three of us were going to be Zero's court ladies?"

"That? But I thought you were just joking"

Kaguya's eyes narrowed and for once Kallen was actually scared of the young girl as she spoke. "I never joke when it comes to true love Kallen. Also you never protested at time which means you gave your verbal agreement to the notice"

"That cannot be legal"

Kaguya just smiled at her. "My family has a lot of old laws that are still accepted today. Besides, it's not that much of a big deal. I'm doing all the planning Kallen; all you need to do is show up, smile and say I do"

"What does Zero think about all this?"

"Oh I haven't told him yet. I want to save it as a big surprise for him"

"What? You think Zero will be happy about you secretly planning out his wedding?"

"Of course he will be" Kaguya replied as she imagined how her future husband would react.

_Zero swept his massive cape back as he did his usual heroic pose at the altar. "I am Zero and I approve of this wedding ceremony!" _

_Zero had his usual mask and cape but the rest of his costume had been replaced by a lovely tuxedo that clearly showed off his attractive body. Besides him was Kaguya who was wearing a large wedding gown decked out with flowers and frills all over it. _

"_I'm glad you like you my husband" Kaguya said with a bright happy smile underneath her wedding veil. _

"_Yes. This wedding and all of the work put into it show how much grace and genius you truly have my wife. Also you left me completely out of the boring planning. As a true man, I greatly appreciate that. In fact, I think I will show my appreciation to you right now"_

_With that, Zero swept the young bride off of her feet and began to carry her down the aisle. All the guests clapped and cheered at the groom and blushing bride. _

"_Oh Zero-sama…" _

A camera flash snapped Kaguya out of her daydream stopping her from drooling and Kallen from being able to get to the door to escape.

"Look Kaguya this is all a big misunderstanding. While I respect Zero as a leader, I don't love him" Kallen argued while trying to hide a small blush on her face.

"Yes you do" C.C and Kaguya said together.

"Well what about C.C? She doesn't love Zero, she just uses him!"

C.C gave Kallen a look of shock. "Why whatever do you mean Kallen?" I have always loved our great leader with all of my heart" she said with the emotional passion of somebody discussing drywall.

"You're jealousy of Zero and C.C's relationship is showing" Kaguya teased.

"I'm not jealous! And C.C is obviously lying!"

"Then what reason would I have for agreeing to marry Zero?" C.C replied back smoothly.

At that moment, Kaguya remembered something and flipped through some pages on her clipboard. "C.C, I heard back from the bakers concerning your pizza wedding cake. They have managed to perfect the mozzarella icing. There are still some issues with stability but they're confident they will have it worked out in time for the ceremony"

"Perfect" C.C smiled like the Cheshire cat as she started to daydream of multiple layers of pizza cake perfection with miniature bride and groom cheese-kun figures placed on the very top.

"A wedding cake made of pizza?" Kallen asked in disbelief, "No way. There is no way that you would marry Zero just for…oh god. You would"

That shocking revelation seemed to cause Kallen's brain to slow down again as she sat back down in her seat and stopped arguing. With everything calm once more, Kaguya got down to business.

"Okay ladies our first order of business is the location for our ceremony and reception. Now since we are no longer welcome in Japan, all my original locations are no good. Luckily, I have come up with a perfect alternative. We are now going to be married in the imperial gardens of the Chinese Empress's palace!"

"Why in the world would the Chinese let us have a wedding there?" Kallen asked.

"Empress Tianzi is one of my best friends" Kaguya explained, "I'm sure she won't mind doing me a small favour by letting us borrow her gardens. Maybe also her servants to help with the catering"

"I have no objections" C.C said before going back to her food fantasies.

"Kallen?"

"Well I guess not but…"

"Perfect" Kaguya cut her off. "Now then, item number two. Our perceived sexiness to Zero-sama"

Another shocked look became plastered on Kallen's face. C.C merely raised an eyebrow up while getting another shot for her embarrassing Kallen photo collection.

"As much as we are all great beauties, I'm worried that we will not be enough to truly satisfy Zero-sama's lustful urges. He is a great man after all"

"I think you're right" C.C said nodding in agreement, "Besides conquering Britannia, sex is the only other thing Zero ever thinks about"

Kallen glared angrily over at C.C "That's not true. Lel…I mean Zero is not like that! Besides, what could do you expect us to do about that sort of thing?"

Kaguya slammed her fist on to the table, "There is plenty we can do! We can recruit more wives for Zero-sama! In fact, I am considering asking Tianzi if she would like to marry Zero-sama as well!"

At the exact same moment in jolly old China…

Li Xingke was walking down a hallway when he suddenly stopped and bent over going into a violent coughing fit. Zhou Xianglin, his aide and trusted ally quickly ran to his side.

"Are you alright Xingke? Is your mysterious illness that you never talk about but pretty much all of us has figured out is terminal acting up?"

Xingke shook his head no as he stopped coughing. "It's fine. I'm alright although it is a bit strange"

"What is?"

"For a moment there, I had the strongest urge to go kill Zero before he even sets foot in our country"

"More…wives" Kallen managed to stammer out.

"That's right. I'm still deciding on what would be a good number" Kaguya said.

"What about seven?" C.C suggested with a smirk, "One for each day of the week for the great and manly Zero-sama"

"An interesting notion but that still leaves us a few wives short. Do you have any suggestions Kallen?"

"For what?"

"For girls that would want to be Zero-sama's wife silly"

Kallen paused as she actually gave that question some thought.

_In the student council room of Ashford Academy, Shirley stared at Kallen, with red strained eyes due to the fact that she had been crying for a good ten minutes now. Kallen felt horrible and would rather have been in a life or death battle right now but she knew it would be better for Shirley to hear the news from her. _

"_You're marrying Lulu" She asked while sobbing, "I see. So when you said you weren't interested in him, it was just a lie so you could sweep in and claim him for yourself. Wasn't it you vile harpy?" _

"_It's not like that. I'm being force into this" Kallen tried to explain_

"_Lies!"_

_Shirley attempted to slap Kallen but due to the redhead's years of combat experience she easily blocked it. Before a one sided catfight could break out, Milly got between the two girls. _

"_Enough. Kallen, I'm very disappointed in you and as your student council president, I am ordering you to allow Shirley to marry Lelouch. And also myself"_

"_What?" Kallen's eyes widened, "Milly, I can't do that!" _

"_Yes you can. If Lelouch is going to marry you, then he needs my approval since I own the legal rights to you love life"_

_Kallen was getting annoyed that her looks of shock were now even occurring in her daydreams. _

"_It's all in the fine print of the contract you signed when you agreed to be a member of the student council," Milly explained as she held up said parchment. _

_Kallen grabbed it and began to search for loopholes, "You said that I didn't have to read that part!" _

"_And you were foolish enough to trust me," Milly pointed out, "So it's your own fault" _

_Shirley looked at Milly with hopeful eyes. "Do you really mean it? We can marry Lulu?"_

"_You got it!" _

"_Thank you Milly. You're the best friend and co-wife ever!" Shirley said as she gave her the biggest hug of her life. _

"_The Ashford student council always sticks together no matter what! Speaking of which, Rivalz get started on a guest list. And Nina, get your head off that table. You obviously need a man in your life so you're getting married too!"_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Read your contract" Milly said. _

"_Yes Miss President"_

"There's nobody else. No one else has an interest in Zero, I'm positive of it!" Kallen cried out as quickly as possibly, "Also I will only sign a contract if a lawyer is present!"

"Sure thing Kallen" Kaguya replied while mentally cursing that her next item of getting Kallen to sign her prepared document on official wifely duties was not going to work now. "Well we can put this issue on hold for now. Item three: Britannia trying to kill us"

"What?" C.C and Kallen both said as the two of them were equally confused this time.

"Britannia is surely going to try to eliminate Zero while he is in the open during the wedding ceremony. But we'll be waiting for them. First off we will have people gave long winded speeches during in order to stall for time till the enemies' forces arrive to attack. At that point we will reveal that all our Black Knight guests are actually robotic duplicates created by Rakshata. The real Black Knights will actually be hiding nearby in their Knightmares in order to stage an unstoppable counter attack. Britannia will start to regroup but then we'll reveal the all powerful laser blasters and missile launchers that we have hidden underground. They'll be overwhelmed by sheer power and be completely destroyed allowing us to finish our ceremony surrounded by the flaming wreckage of our fallen foes!"

"But won't that completely destroy the imperial gardens?" Kallen questioned before Kaguya's destructive imagination could go any further.

Kaguya actually looked a bit embarrassed at that point. "Well yes, but I'm sure Tianzi won't mind since it's for the sake of love"

"And the High Eunuchs?" Kallen pressed.

"That's what assassins are hired for" C.C explained calmly, "Plus if they're gone, no one can stop Tianzi from being Zero's fourth wife. Isn't that right first wife?"

"Exactly" Kaguya clapped her hands together in delight. "All the pieces fit perfectly together. Now we can move on to a few last minor details"

Those minor details ended up lasting another hour with discussions ranging from dress designs, floral arrangements, bridesmaids, pizza appetizers and a unanimous agreement that Tamaki would not have any role in the ceremony, not even being an usher. Finally C.C decided to give Kallen a break and convinced Kaguya that they should end the meeting before she could start discussing the honeymoon.

"Remember my fellow wives. Same time here next week" Kaguya called out cheerfully as they left.

Kallen was storming back to her room where she planned to sleep until they reached land when who should she run into but the groom himself.

"Good morning Q-1. I'm surprised to see you up this early in the morning" Zero said in a friendly tone as he casually looked over what Kallen was wearing.

"It's all Kaguya's fault" Kallen complained. "Her and her crazy meeting for her crazy schemes"

"Oh really? What sort of game is she up to?"

"Game?" Kallen said in an angry tone that surprised Zero, "You think Kaguya is playing a game? I'm starting to think that she is even more devious and cunning then you are. If you knew the details of what she was up to, then you would not be foolish enough to call it a game! You would be scared for your life!"

"What are you talking about Kallen?"

Kallen paused as she got ready to do the right thing and explain in detail the horror that was his future wedding. No, that's not correct her tired brain told her. The right thing to do was to tell Zero when he was in his private office with his mask off. That way she could get a look at his shocked face and also take a picture of it after stealing C.C's camera.

That thought brought a small smile to Kallen's face as she began to laugh a bit. "On second thought, it's not that important. I'll explain it later after I get some rest. See you then Zero-sama" she called out sweetly.

"Strange" Zero commented as he watched Kallen head back to her room. Still he didn't pay it much concern, "She must not be a morning person"

Meanwhile C.C was wandering through another section on her way to the kitchen area to make sure her personal supply of pizza was safe and that the security guard wasn't slacking off. As she rounded a corner, C.C suddenly halted in surprise and stood where she was.

"What do you want?" she asked in a low whisper in case someone else was nearby and thinking that she was talking to herself.

The only response was a few moments of silence while C.C waited.

"What? You must be joking. Anyway, I won't do something like that"

More silence followed however the expression on C.C's face slowly changed from mild annoyance to being completely ticked off.

"Stop with the fake crying Marianne! I am not falling for it and have better things to do then getting you a wedding invitation and making sure that boy names his first kid after you!"

"Good morning ladies. Might I have a moment of your time?"

Ayame, Ichijiku, and Mutsuki were all relatively new members of the Black Knights and the three girls had only been promoted to serving on the Ikaruga a few days ago. As such the were all quite surprised when they turned around from their work stations and saw that it was the head of the Kyoto house addressing them formally.

"I was wondering if any of you have thought much about your future and more specifically, how do you all feel about the subject of marriage?" Kaguya asked with a sincere smile on her face.


	10. Conquest

Chapter 10: Conquest

Timeframe: Season 2, between the events of episode 21

* * *

**Step 1: Recruitment **

"You want to do what?" Suzaku asked his eyes wide in disbelief.

"You heard me the first time" Lelouch replied back smugly.

"I still don't believe it though"

Lelouch stared at his former friend and current archrival. The two were facing each other inside the cavern on Kaminejima Island right next to the destroyed doorway to the world of C. C.C was sitting down nearby silently reflecting on everything that had happened. Lelouch found it ironic that he and Suzaku were having another encounter here, only this time with more actual talking and less violence. Although by this point the violence would have been less time consuming.

"I'll say it for the last time Suzaku" Lelouch said as his twin Geass eyes glared back at Suzaku, "I'm going to take over Britannia and then use its military might to conquer the world. Then once the world's hatred is all focused on me, I'll die so the hatred will die as well and true peace will prevail. That is the Zero Requiem. And I want you to help me with it"

"This is proof that you have completely gone mad"

"Have I?" Lelouch questioned back. "Suzaku, I don't have anything to lose right now. Euphemia and Nunnally are both gone now. Schneizel turned all of my troops against me. I just found out my mother was alive all this time but just as evil as my father and I just killed both of them. There's nothing left for me in this world Suzaku and the same could be said for you as well. Unless you would be happy continuing to serve as Schneizel's lapdog. After all it did wonders for you when you were working for Charles"

Suzaku said nothing but evident by the very deep scowl on his face the words had struck a nerve.

"His idea is insane" Suzaku turned at the sound of C.C's voice. She formed a small smile over at Lelouch, "However this boy has a talent for taking insane ideas and turning them into miraculous victories"

"Does that mean you are going to help me?" Lelouch asked.

"We still have a contract. Don't think that I am letting you out of it that easily"

"Of course not witch. Well what do you say Suzaku?"

Suzaku looked back and forth between the pair realizing they were completely serious about this. "This is…this is crazy. Lelouch I should stop you right now and put an end to all of this. Hell there's a part of me that still wants to kill you for everything that you have done!"

"If it helps I'll let you be the one to kill me" Lelouch offered.

"It would probably your best chance for revenge" C.C added on.

The Lancelot pilot actually gave that some thought for a few moments.

"Okay I'm in"

**Step 2: Escape **

"Okay I'm out" Suzaku argued, "I can't do something like this"

Lelouch couldn't believe that his perfect judgement was already being questioned after only ten minutes into their partnership, "We need to get off this island before any forces find us. The quickest way to do that is to neutralize the target and commandeer their knightmare frame"

Suzaku peered out of the bushes he and Lelouch were hiding behind to look at said target, "But that's Anya. She's my friend!"

Anya was currently about twenty feet way looking over the Mordred. The girl was rightfully confused as she had woken up alone in a cave and had no idea what she was even doing on this island. Granted she was use to memory lapses but this was the first time she couldn't recall piloting her knightmare frame somewhere else. For now though, she figured the best thing to do would be to head back so she was looking over Mordred to make sure their was nothing wrong with it before taking off.

"Friendship is a pawn that you must be willing to sacrifice Suzaku. Besides, what would you do instead?"

"Well…maybe I could go speak to her. I'll explain to her what's going on and she might even agree to help us"

"Oh yes, that'll work perfectly" Lelouch said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Why hello there Anya. You might not realize this but for the last several years the spirit of my mother has been living inside your body and using it whenever she feels like it. It was a part of a very complex plan between her and my father in order to destroy and recreate the world. We managed to stop them by using my mind control powers to order the gods themselves but we have no actual proof of our claims. Anyway, we were just about to start our own plan in order to bring about world peace with the first step being the conquest of Britannia. Would you like to betray everyone else and come along for the adventure?"

"Anya is a close friend of mine," Suzaku insisted, "If I explain all this, I know she will believe me"

"How have you managed to get through life while being so gullible? Although I suppose if you want her on our side that badly, I could use my Geass on her"

"You will not do that!"

While the two young men were arguing, C.C walked out of the bushes closer to Anya. Picking up a suitable rock, she chucked it at the back of Anya's head knocking her unconscious and then ran over to the body locating the key to the Mordred with a quick body search. All of this took less then a minute.

"The two of you sound like an old married couple" C.C yelled out causing Lelouch and Suzaku to stop and look over at her, "Just kiss already so we can get a move on!"

Twin annoyed looks formed as the two of them moved after the green haired girl.

**Step 3: Meeting **

"This is the smartest thing you have ever done Lelouch. For once I am truly proud of you" C.C said with complete honesty.

Across the table Lelouch gave her a hard look. "C.C you do know that this is only a temporary base of operations. We are not staying here forever"

"Why not?"

At that moment, a waitress in a Pizza Hut uniform came over with a tray of drinks. As she set them down on the table, the glow of Geass control could be clearly seen in her eyes. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes I would like an extra large pizza with the works and one…no wait two of every Cheese-kun product you have in shock" C.C ordered.

"Right away" the waitress said hurrying away.

Yes, the three people were currently in a pizza hut restaurant. Thanks to Lelouch persuasion skills of ordering everyone to obey them, the place was now closed to the general public, fully staffed to provide food and drinks, and had become a well hidden temporary headquarters for the three person organization.

"Why did you do this?" Suzaku asked slowly

"A better question is why didn't you do this sooner?" C.C complained.

"I was still trying to be a decent person previously and not fully subvert people to my domination C.C."

"That's no excuse"

Suzaku decided they should get back on topic and away from the weirdness that was making his head hurt. "So what's our next move?"

"Flying out to Britannia" Lelouch explained, "With my father missing my siblings will try their best to keep it covered up. All we have to do is lure them to one area and then my Geass will enable me to gain control of them and declare me leader. The good news is that I have some fake ids, passports and money we can use to fly out there. The bad news is that the documents are stored in a hidden compartment in my office of one of the black knight headquarters in the city"

"I want a first class ticket Lelouch. Or else I won't leave here" C.C said promptly

"Fine"

"Wait, you have a fake id and passport already done up for me?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes, that's right"

"Why would you…never mind. I'm probably better off not knowing. So we need to break in to get these documents then. How are we going to manage that?"

"That part is actually quite simple" Lelouch turned and looked at the waitress who was coming back with C.C's pizza, "Show us where your delivery tricks are please"

**Step 4: Infiltration **

Tamaki groaned as he headed toward the pounding steel door. Here he was a great hero of the battle to liberate Japan and yet somehow he had still gotten assigned guard duty. Life was truly not fair for him.

Reaching the reinforced door, Tamaki slid open a metal plate and looked outside. "What do you want?"

Outside Lelouch ducked his head low hoping the hat he had on as well as the large number of pizza boxes in front of him would be an effective disguise.

"Pizza delivery" he said in a low gruff voice.

"We don't want any" Tamaki said as he started to slide the metal plate over again.

"Wait. We deliver pizzas here almost every single week. Why would you not want them anymore?"

"Well the thing is we only put up with all the pizza for the sake of keeping our boss's woman happy. However that annoying bitch has disappeared so we can finally stop wasting money on her and make our own food choices. Nothing personal man but most of us think Chinese food is way better then pizza"

Off to the side of the door Suzaku was struggling to keep a hand over C.C's mouth so her enraged screams would not be overheard. Meanwhile Lelouch decided a change in tactics was in order.

"Did I mention that these pizzas were completely free?"

"Free? Why?" Tamaki asked with a bit of suspicion.

"Naturally it's because you liberated Japan. Pizza Hut has always secretly supported the cause of the Black Knights and we wanted to give these pizzas as a gift to show our gratitude to such great heroes"

"Well if they're free…"

Tamaki happily unlocked the door and opened it ready to receive the great reward of free food. Instead he received a spinning kick which slammed straight into his face and caused him to fall unconscious before he even hit the floor.

"Nice form Suzaku" Lelouch said as he stepped inside.

"Thank you"

"Now then help me with this body. We need to hide it somewhere and then get this uniform off him"

"Right"

Ten minutes later the three co-conspirators met up again, each of them now wearing a 'borrowed' Black Knights uniform. They quickly started to make their way towards Zero's office.

"Keep quiet and act natural" Lelouch ordered as they moved down a hallway trying not to attract attention, "If somebody stops us, let me do the talking"

"Can't you just use your powers? I thought you said that you didn't use it on them before?" Suzaku questioned.

"I rather not leave any evidence that I was here if possible. Besides there are a few minor exceptions, the main one being Kallen"

"Oh you don't have to worry about Kallen Lelouch" C.C said.

"Why not?"

A smirk appeared on C.C's face as she adjusted the skirt on her female uniform. "Who do you think I jumped and stole this uniform off of?"

Lelouch and Suzaku both stopped in their tracks and let the full impact of that statement set in.

"Snap out of it you two. I was joking" C.C shook her head in disbelief at the two, "Men"

Suzaku let out a groan. He had only really known this strange green haired woman for a little over a day now and already she was driving him nuts, "Lelouch, is she always like this?"

"Pretty much. Although there was this one lovely occasion where she had amnesia and actually treated me with proper respect"

"And I hope you enjoyed it because that will never happen again" C.C replied back sweetly.

"A pity"

The group suddenly stopped in front of a door. Checking to make sure no one else was in sight, the three quickly slipped inside closing the door behind them. The room was surrounded completely in darkness and Lelouch started to move towards the desk in the back.

"The documents are in a secret compartment over here" Lelouch said.

"My apologies but I'm afraid all you will find here is death intruders"

Several things happened at once. C.C, Suzaku, and Lelouch were stunned by the fourth voice, the lights flicked on, and Jeremiah Gottwald was revealed to be standing next to them in all his glory, wrist blades already extended and ready to decapitate.

"Stop Jeremiah it's me" Lelouch yelled out quickly.

The cyborg paused in mid swing, "Master Lelouch?"

Lelouch quickly yanked off the hat so his face could be seen, "Yes Jeremiah, it's me. I…"

Whatever Lelouch was going to say was cut off as he suddenly found himself in a body crushing hug.

"Master Lelouch! I'm so glad that you are alive!" Jeremiah cried out happily.

"Look Lelouch. It's your pet robot" C.C. teased as she watched Lelouch struggle to get free.

Before the girl could blink, she suddenly found herself trapped inside the hug alongside Lelouch.

"Mistress C.C! You're alive too and back to your usual snarky self! And last we have…Kururugi Suzaku? The enemy!"

"No wait Jeremiah. Suzaku is on our side now" Lelouch called out before Jeremiah could make an attack.

"He is?"

"Yes. Now hug him! Hug him to death!" C.C ordered.

"Very well"

Suzaku tried to fight Jeremiah off with a spin kick but was easily caught in midair and promptly had his spine nearly broken just like everyone else.

After Jeremiah finally dropped them, Lelouch quickly explained what was going on. Or rather he would have if something else hadn't interrupted him before he could speak.

"C.C!" A female voice roared so loud that the sound echoed off the walls and caused the whole group to jump up in fright.

"Hmm Kallen must have woken up" C.C mused out loud.

"What?" Lelouch hissed as he glared over at the witch, "You said you were joking about that!"

"I lied"

"I really don't want her to hit me again" Suzaku said, a hint of fear in his voice.

C.C. looked over in interest, "She hit you? When did that happen?"

"Worry about that later" Lelouch said as he reached underneath the desk and pulled out several documents and piles of cash, "We need to leave now!"

"Run master Lelouch! I will stay here and delay them so you can escape!" Jeremiah announced bravely.

Lelouch paused only for a moment before he grabbed Jeremiah by his collar and dragged him along with them.

"Nobody is sacrificing themselves today. Now start making a tactical retreat!"

**Step 5: Meeting…again **

"Any questions Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked just after explaining all the insane stuff that had recently passed since his servant had last seen him.

What human parts were left of Jeremiah seemed to be in a state of shock as evident by his one remaining eye nearly bulging out of his socket. Even the mechanical parts seemed to be out of it as small sparks of electricity kept coming off his body. Lelouch was just about to check to see if Jeremiah's systems had frozen when the man finally spoke.

"I believe it will take a while for all of this to sink in. Especially concerning the things regarding Lady Marianne. Still I take solace in the fact that you have survived my lord. I will always be by your side no matter what"

Lelouch was actually touched by this. "Thank you Jeremiah. It is good to know that I still have a few people that will remain loyal to me"

Jeremiah nodded as he glanced over at Suzaku with a suspicious look, "And you are sure that he is an ally?"

"Yes Jeremiah. Suzaku is our ally" Lelouch explained for the tenth time.

Jeremiah gave one last look over at the previous enemy who was ignoring the constant glares in favour of drinking a soda and finally nodded. "Very well. Master Lelouch, we should get you to a more secure location as soon as possible"

"There is no need to rush Jeremiah" Lelouch said dismissingly as he took a bite of pizza.

"But my lord, the black knights will surely be coming after you"

"Don't worry. I made some arrangements to guarantee that they won't find us for a while"

* * *

Several members of the Black Knights were standing in a semi circle looking at the only evidence that the intruders left behind, a large pile of empty Pizza Hut boxes.

Tamaki grinned at the sight. "They must be at one of the nearby pizza places. Let's go get them!"

"Hold on a moment Tamaki" Ohgi said as he looked over the scene more closely, "This might be a trick"

"What?"

Ohgi picked up one of the boxes and looked over it, "Think about it. There is a good chance that one of the people that broke in was Ze…I mean Lelouch. Do you really think someone who deceived us for so long would leave such an obvious clue to his location? No, this must be a red herring. He left these pizza boxes in order to trick us into thinking that he was at Pizza Hut when in fact he is hiding in a completely different location"

Several other members nodded their heads in agreement while being impressed with their leader's deductive reasoning.

Tohdoh scoffed at the fake evidence, "That boy clearly has no respect at all for us if he believes we would fall for such a simple ploy. We must organize a search and track him down immediately"

Li Xingke stepped forward "The best places to start with are uninhabited areas such as abandoned sectors or places hit hard by the recent battle. It would be best for us to start with them and spread out from there"

"Lelouch also has ties to Ashford Academy. It is possible he might have returned to his former home there" Diethard added on

"Tohdoh, assemble groups and start searching all of these areas," Ohgi's face was full of determination as he issued the orders, "We won't let you escape Lelouch"

* * *

C.C walked up the group and set down two suitcases that looked like they were overfilled and would burst apart at any second. "Alright, I have all the Cheese-kun merchandise and out emergency rations packed up. Did you get my first class plane ticket?"

"Small change of plans I'm afraid" Lelouch said as he got up from the table, "We have Jeremiah with us now and unfortunately that rules out traveling by plane. It would be too difficult to get him past the metal detectors at airport security"

"My apologies for interfering with your master plan. If you wish, I could to try to tear out all my metal parts for you my lord" Jeremiah said with a bow.

"No that's quite alright" Lelouch said a little nervous by how quickly Jeremiah kept volunteering to inflict self harm.

C.C formed a small frown. While she wasn't happy about it, the boy did have a point. "So we're going to use a boat then. Well as long as it's a luxury liner then I suppose it will do"

"Not a boat" Lelouch said quickly as he walked off to check on the rest of their supplies.

"How are we getting there?" C.C yelled after him easily recognizing that he was trying to dodge the question.

**Step 6: Road trip **

"This is as far away from first class as you could possibly get Lelouch" C.C grumbled.

"You're overreacting C.C. It's not that bad"

Actually it was. The cockpit of Jeremiah's Sutherland Sieg was not designed to hold four people and luggage. Truthfully it wasn't that big for a single person. As such Lelouch, C.C, and Suzaku were bent over practically on top of Jeremiah who was trying his best to pilot the knightmare while have a large amount of weight on his back.

"How long is it going to take us to get to Britannia?" Suzaku asked.

"Let me think for a moment," Jeremiah said, "Taking into the fact we are traveling at slower speeds and a lower altitude to avoid enemy detection as well as distance, the extra weight, unforeseen weather systems and stopping for refuelling and bathroom breaks, I estimate that we should reach Britannia in about roughly two and a half weeks"

Everyone else groaned at that followed by a few minutes of body shuffling in an attempt to get some form of comfort.

"Boys as much as I like the attention, whoever has their hand on my butt had better move it" C.C stated in a grave voice.

"It was Suzaku" Lelouch quickly said.

"Liar"

C.C growled at the two before a smirk slowly formed on her lips, "Oh Jeremiah has our beloved leader told all the details of his Zero Requiem plan?"

"Not yet. Why?"

"C.C don't…" Lelouch started but it was too late as the witch was already whispering into the cyborg's ear.

"What! I knew you were still the enemy Suzaku. I will not let you kill Master Lelouch. Taste the blade of my loyalty!"

"Can you give me a little help here Lelouch?" Suzaku asked politely as he twisted his head to the side to barely dodged being impaled.

"Jeremiah, stop this and keep your hands on the controls! C.C, are you trying to kill us all?"

"What do you mean by us? You forgot that I'm immortal and will survive no matter what"

"No, I must live!" Suzaku suddenly screamed as his Geass command kicked in.

Suzaku began to fight back against Jeremiah causing the frame to start swerving back and forth. Lelouch tried to keep the two separated and when that didn't work tried to grab a hold of the controls himself to make sure they didn't crash.

"Damn it C.C!"

**Step 7: Final Setup**

Lelouch smiled as he looked over the area. This was it. After somehow surviving the flight to Britannia, they were now at the royal palace. Soon his family would be lined up here and with a single command they would be proclaiming him the new emperor.

"How are you doing up there Suzaku?" Lelouch asked peering up at the ceiling.

"Fine" came back the response of his ally.

"Now do you remember you part? You need to…"

"Wait until the guards charge towards you, then leap down and take them out" Suzaku said in a bored tone, "Yes Lelouch, I know what to do"

"Perfect. We are going to make history today my Knight of Zero"

"Could you at least lay off the theatrics a little bit?"

"I don't know what you talking about Knight of Zero" Lelouch called out calmly as he walked off.

"Yeah right"

C.C glanced up as Lelouch made his way towards her. "I thought that no one was going to be showing up for a few more hours?"

"They're not"

"Then why did Suzaku go up there so early?"

"There's a slight chance that I may have told him the wrong time for when the ceremony was starting" Lelouch explained.

C.C rolled her eyes, "You do realize that the two of you are acting like children right?"

"You're probably right," Lelouch admitted, "Maybe it's because it reminds us of the old peaceful days when we were children and Nunnally was still with us"

Even C.C knew better then to give a snide response to a comment like that. Instead she choose to silently follow the soon to be future Emperor.

Roughly an hour later Suzaku had finally realized what Lelouch had done. As he kept his position in the raptures of the ceiling, he tried his best to keep his legs from cramping completely up.

"Very funny Lelouch" he said to himself before letting out a sigh, "Euphie, I hope you can forgive me for all this. Just know that even though you're gone, I will always love you….although your brother is still a huge jerk"


	11. Friends

Chapter 11: Friends

Timeframe: Season 1

* * *

As Zero and his Black knights began to rise in power so did the rumours surrounding him amongst the Britannia soldiers. Higher up officials like Cornelia didn't believe in them but it was common for the lower rank soldiers who were downright terrified of the masked terrorist. He was a robot. He was a demon. He was a vampire and his suit protected him from the sunlight. He was a robotic vampire with demonic powers. He was in a romantic relationship with the disgraced solider Jeremiah Gottwald and Orange was his pet name for the traitor. He was using Orange as a front and was really interested in that Suzaku kid who had rebuffed his advances. Well no matter which rumour was being tossed around, one thing was agreed upon. Zero was a feared enemy who at the moment seemed unbeatable and impossible to catch.

Sadly no such rumours existed for the alter ego of Lelouch Lamperouge else the kidnapping attempt on him one sunny afternoon as he as heading home from classes might not have even been attempted. Instead, said kidnapping was very successful as the target was easily overpowered, subdued, and transported to a secure location all in the span of five minutes.

As Lelouch slowly came to, he looked around and quickly figured out that he wasn't in any real danger. He was in an empty classroom instead of some secret base, there were no guns pointed at him and the only thing confining him was a pair of handcuffs that latched his hand on to the chair he was sitting on. Also, unfortunately due to past experiences, Lelouch even recognized whose handcuffs these were.

The classroom door creaked open and despite no being able to see who it was due to the lights being off, Lelouch still called out a greeting. "Good afternoon madam president"

"Lelouch" Milly Ashford called back although in a tone much less then her usual chipper self.

"I see you have locked me up here. Are you going to blackmail me into doing something embarrassing at the next festival? Or have you set up a campus wide scavenger hunt with me as the grand prize?"

"Neither I'm afraid" Milly said as she flicked on the lights revealing that the rest of the student council was standing behind her. All of them were silent and varying looks of sadness were etched on their faces, "Lelouch we need to have a serious discussion about something we've learned that you have been doing. This is…this is an intervention Lelouch"

"I see. May I ask what this intervention was for please?" Lelouch spoke calmly whiling secretly planning.

'_How could they have figured out I was Zero? I was perfect in covering my tracks. Perfect! No matter. I'll just have to find out what they know and then use my Geass to erase their memories'_

"This is an intervention concerning your pizza addiction Lelouch"

"Ah yes my pizza…what?"

"Your pizza addiction" Shirley repeated, "Nunnally told us all about it"

The group suddenly parted a bit revealing Nunnally who moved her wheelchair forward to the front, "I'm sorry big brother but it seems like you order pizza every single day now. Also the house is starting to smell like mozzarella"

'_That's not me, it's C.C! Of course if I try to explain that, then I would need to explain why I have a strange green haired woman living in my house. Curses'_

Lelouch attempted a nervous laugh. "There must be some kind of misunderstanding. I don't have any sort of addiction. You guys can't really believe that"

Lelouch looked at each of his friends. Milly, Nina, Shirley, Suzaku, and Rivalz all had serious looks showing that they were not joking one bit. Shirley even looked like she had been crying earlier. Lelouch tilted his head to look at one other person in the back of the room, the one who specifically ambushed him and brought him here. "Et tu, Sayoko?"

The ninja maid looked nervous at being singled out, "Forgive me master Lelouch but Milly was my employer before you. Also…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know why my cooking was no longer good enough for you" Sayoko admitted lowering her head in shame for failing in her maid duties.

"I still think your cooking is wonderful Sayoko" Nunnally said softly.

Sayoko turned wiping a few tears from her eyes as she leaned then and gave a hug to her youngest charge. "Thank you, it means a lot to hear that from you."

'_Great. I now have an emotional maid and sister to deal with at home'_ Lelouch thought bitterly while trying to figure out an escape route. He looked over the group once more and focused on one particular person.

"Suzaku, my good close personal friend, please lend me your aid and rescue me from this madness!" he yelled out.

"Suzaku, please don't" Nunnally asked politely.

"Or else" Milly added on.

A nervous look on Suzaku's face as he looked back and forth from his long time friend Lelouch to his new friends in the council, "Oh, I just remembered. My work called and said they needed me to do…stuff. Err bye now"

"Coward" Lelouch called out to Suzaku's backside as he ran out of the room.

Milly sighed at him, "You really shouldn't say things like that to Suzaku Lelouch. This is very hard on him to see you in such a sad state. Why if Kallen was here right now, I bet she would be crying at this sight"

'_More like laughing her head off'_ Lelouch thought to himself. Still since Kallen was sick (aka off doing top secret Black knights stuff) at least she wouldn't draw a connection between him and Zero's pizza eating companion.

"Look guys, I may have ordered a couple of pizzas in the last little while but I don't have an addiction"

Lelouch watched as everyone formed looks of disappointment.

"Denial is one of the first signs" Nina whispered to the group who all nodded in agreement.

"Lelouch buddy, we know that you have done 45 separate pizza orders in the last week alone" Rivalz said, "A lot of them were even while we were in class"

"That's impossible!"

"No it isn't Lelouch. Milly had the espionage club set up surveillance of all the times the pizza hut delivery vehicle went to your home" Shirley explained.

"Do not doubt the almighty power that I wield as student council president Lelouch" Milly warned.

"I wasn't talking about that" Lelouch grumbled more to himself then the group in front of him, "45 times? That stupid witch, I'm going to kill her"

Gasps were heard as everyone focused on the very last words from the boy's mouth.

"I'm sorry brother" Nunnally said softly as tears started to flow down her face, "I didn't mean to make you so upset. I was…I was just trying to help"

"No Nunnally, I wasn't talking about you. It's alright" Lelouch tried to explain.

"But you just say you wanted to kill someone" Nina said taking a few steps back in fear.

Sayoko quickly took a defensive stance in front of the other students to be on the safe side.

Milly reached over and laid a gentle hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Just listen to yourself Lelouch. You're getting angry at your friends and thinking about violence for no reason. That's not you talking Lelouch. That's the pizza"

"Yeah" Rivalz said as well, "The Lelouch I know would never think about killing anyone"

"We're here to help you Lelouch so why don't you just relax and listen to what we have to say, alright?"

Lelouch growled a bit but did quiet down.

Milly smiled at the sight. "Perfect. Now first off, your friends would each like to say a few personal words to you on how they feel about this. Nina, you go first"

The shy girl slowly stepped forward, "Lelouch, I don't you should be eating so many pizza. It's not healthy. Studies have shown that…"

"Nina," Milly interrupted, "You need to speak from your heart about this matter. Don't go hiding your beliefs behind facts and numbers!"

"Right. Lelouch, you should only eat pizza every once in a while. For example say when you're out with your friends somewhere for a special occasion"

"Ahem" Milly muttered.

"Or maybe just during an emergency like say an all night studying session"

"Ahem" Milly muttered a lot louder and more forcibly.

"Lelouch, you are never allowed to have another slice of pizza as long as you live" Nina said quickly looking over at Milly for her silent approval.

"Thank you Nina. I can truly tell those words came from your own personal thoughts and feelings" Lelouch said while continuing to glare at the council president.

"Oh…you're welcome"

"Your turn Rivalz"

"Right" The only other boy in the room took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, "Alright I umm decided to write a poem. Ahem…Lelouch you are a really great buddy, I'm scared that you've become a food druggy. I miss the good times like the chess gambling…that's as far as I got actually. I couldn't think of anything to rhyme with gambling"

"What about rambling?" Nunnally suggested.

"Hey that'll work. Give me a second" Rivalz said as he started writing more on the paper.

"Lulu!" Shirley cried out. Skipping ahead to her turn, she promptly walked up to Lelouch and slapped him on the side of the head, "You said you were going to finally stop doing those chess games for money!"

"I did stop. Isn't that correct Rivalz?"

"Huh?" Rivalz looked up from his poetic masterpiece, "Oh yeah. You told me not to mention the chess matches around Shirley anymore…oops"

"Liar" Shirley called out as she slapped him again.

Milly reached over and grabbed Shirley's slapping hand, "Now let's stay focused on the pizza issue here. It would take too long to go through every single one of Lelouch's faults. He is a guy after all"

"Hey!" Rivalz and Lelouch both protested.

"At the very least can you stop with the slapping?" Lelouch asked clearly annoyed, "That really hurts you know"

Shirley did not hit again but did give him a hard look, "Well that's your own fault. You know those pizzas are probably the reason why you are so physically weak these days Lelouch. The only thing I can't figure out is how you haven't gained any weight from eating all of them"

'_Actually I've been wondering how C.C does that herself'_ Lelouch mused.

"It is kind of weird" Nina said as she looked over Lelouch's body, "Normally that much food would have to have some impact on the body, the only exception being if the person was suffering from anorexia or a similar eating disorder"

Nina hadn't been serious with her last comment but as soon as she said it everyone formed nervous looks on their face. They looked fearfully at one another before facing their captive as a group.

"Lelouch are you…"

"No I'm not!" Lelouch yelled out but then calmed down as he took a few deep breathes. "You know what, after thinking about it you're right. I am suffering from an addiction. I didn't want to admit it but with school, the chess matches, and other life issues I have been suffering from a great deal of stress. I turned to pizza as a way to solve my problems. I now realize that was a mistake. You are all true friends to me, more then I ever deserve. You will not give up on helping me even when I try to push you away. Thank you for this. I need some time by myself to reflect on all this and fully conquer my inner demons brought on by the pizza. Still I promised not a single crumb of that vile substance will ever touch my mouth again"

Lelouch formed a small smirk as he saw the happy and relieved emotions on everyone's face. Rivalz was even starting to bring over the key to the handcuffs when he was cut off by Milly, who did not look as impressed.

"Lelouch, you tried a speech like this last year to get out of dressing up as a rabbit for the school play"

"I see. So you're not buying it?"

"Nope. Although if you like I could get you an award for overacting"

"Well you can't blame me for trying"

"Alright since your friends words aren't reaching you, we must move on to the next stage of the intervention. Positive reinforcement" Milly said with a determined look as she began to unpack various materials.

"So you're going to treat me like a common animal now?" Lelouch asked bitterly.

"Heel boy" Milly shot back, "Now this is very simple Lelouch. I'll ask you a question. If you get it right, Shirley will kiss you…"

"Milly!" Shirley protested, her face bright red.

"Fine, Shirley will give you a small hug instead. But if you get it wrong she will slap you. Now then, first question: Which of these pictures do you find more attractive? A slice of pepperoni pizza or this group shot of the fantasy seduction club?

Lelouch briefly looked at the two side by side pictures before groaning.

* * *

Three hours later Lelouch had managed to escape when the girls had taken a break to go take a bath and Rivalz had been left on guard duty. A few kind words with the usual Lelouch charm and his good friend had let him go free. He did not waste any time as he tracked down the usual source of his problems and quickly dealt with the situation.

"C.C you need to lay off with the pizza orders. My friends are getting suspicious and now think that I am a pizza crack addict!"

C.C who had been in the middle of taking a nap on Lelouch's bed rolled over so she could glare at him while Cheese-kun was clutched in her arms. "No"

"What do you mean no?"

"Why in the world should I change my eating habits for you? I like pizza and I will eat it. End of discussion. Besides you're Zero. Don't tell me the great hero of justice is afraid of what his little friends think"

Lelouch briefly toyed with the thought of turning C.C over to Milly with the instructions that the student council president could use her for whatever she wanted in order to teach the immortal witch what true fear was all about. Sadly common sense came back to him before he could start strategizing on the best way to ambush her.

"If that is your decision, then so be it. However C.C because of this I may be forced to take certain actions. Actions that you may not find personally favourable" Lelouch warned.

C.C could easily recognize the not so subtle threat and responded by actually using the energy to get out of the bed and look Lelouch straight in the eye.

"Lelouch, if you are thinking about trying to stage an intervention on me with your black Knight cronies as backup then I will defect to Britannia and reveal to them your location, strategies, and identity faster then you can say I would like to order three extra large pizzas. And do you really want to take the chance that I am not bluffing?"

Lelouch halted his voice as that very accusation was about to be shouted. An intense stare down went between the two before finally the boy finally slumped down into a chair admitting defeat.

"Why can't you ever make my life easier witch?" Lelouch complained.

C.C shrugged her shoulders as she got back on the bed. "I'm stuck by myself here a lot of days. I need to do something to serve as a bit of entertainment. By the way, get on the phone and order me three extra large pizzas. They can serve as your apology for waking me up"

* * *

"Three more pizzas?" Milly asked in disbelief as Nunnally reported back to her the next day, "I really thought we were getting through to that boy"

"It's okay Milly. Lelouch finally admitted the truth to me"

"He did?"

The young girl actually had a smile on her face, "Yes you see the pizza delivery person is apparently his illegal gambling bookie that he uses to set up all his chess matches. The deliveries are just a front so they can make plans and schedule matches with no one being suspicious"

Milly stopped pushing Nunnally's wheelchair at that. "What? Err no offence Nunnally but that's sounds a bit weird. Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"I am. Lelouch allowed both me and Sayoko to question the delivery man and he confirmed everything. I mean it's not like Lelouch could force a total stranger to go along with everything he was saying to me"

"Well at least not without bribing the person but that really isn't Lelouch's style" Milly admitted slowly, "So wait, what he is doing with all the pizzas then if he's not getting them for food?"

A small look of confusion appeared on Nunnally's face, "Well that part is a little weird. When I asked about the pizzas he said that he was donating them to a fat green haired hobo that lived in a nearby alley. Either way, I'm just glad that he isn't suffering from an addiction"

"Yeah you're right. All wells that ends well"

Milly started to push Nunnally's wheelchair along in a much happier mode. The young girl paused before asking a question, "Milly, do you think we could…"

"I was already planning on having a gambling intervention for both Lelouch and Rivalz this weekend Nunnally"

"Thanks Milly, you're the best"

The council president ruffled Nunnally's hair a bit. "Don't worry. We'll get that brother of yours back to a honest member of society in no time"


End file.
